


Reverberating Elysium / 残响乐园

by whitepirate



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 46,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepirate/pseuds/whitepirate
Summary: 所谓短篇再录。Naruto Collection 2003-2011
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto), Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru, Jiraiya/Orochimaru (Naruto), Sasori/Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

用简单的说明开始：  
写过很多CP，假设过很多剧情。  
每一章的CP与写作时间会分别标明，请注意。  
2011至今没有其他加笔，因连载时间差异，部分剧情设计与原作剧情有较大出入。

*

早开的花哟  
等待暴雨临幸  
留恋无人拥有的光阴


	2. Fragment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鼬佐/爱鸣  
> 睡觉的时候想到的 纯粹自我满足 很雷 OOC 架空 学院 慎  
> 2010-12-5

十七岁快要过完的时候 鸣人翘了高中毕业典礼 两手撑着教室外边的走廊栏杆 看着教学楼和礼堂之间的空地发呆  
四楼是教学楼顶层 高三教室 最好的视野所在  
他可以看见礼堂里排列整齐的高三毕业生的座位 每一个上都坐着穿黑色制服的毕业生 唯独多了两个空椅子 在7班那一列的尾巴上 是谁和他一样翘了最后的聚会呢  
他看见学校外面呼啸而过的汽车 慢腾腾过马路的老婆婆 可以看见在操场上训练的足球队 还有在体育馆外合影的毕业生  
『哟……』  
他听见一个声音招呼打了一半又咽回肚子里  
不用转过头他也知道那个人是谁 从小打到大的 也不知道是不是朋友的人 也许叫对手更好 但是卡卡西老师总是希望他们能和平相处 不然就不是7班  
的一员  
说来最初敌视对方的理由还真是好笑 他扭过头说  
――哟，佐助啊，原来你也翘了典礼  
主动打招呼总没错 反正也是最后一次了  
『……恩』  
有那么一点点尴尬 不过既然先开口了 就不要拘泥于过去十七年间的竞争状态?  
每天都用超量发蜡的男孩子顺势走到他旁边 和他一起趴在栏杆上看外面 结果两个人都很久没有讲话 找不到话头真还不如闭嘴  
礼堂那边传来校歌的声音 鸣人跟着哼了两句 佐助看了他一眼噗嗤一声笑了出来  
――咦，哪里好笑啊  
『没什么，第一次听你唱歌』  
――切……不过话说回来，我长这么大好像没见你笑过几次  
于是佐助不笑了 又一脸无聊地看着礼堂 从礼堂的落地窗 他可以看见现在讲话的是校长纲手  
鸣人抓了几下后脑勺 很想把好不容易打开的话茬接下去 但是怎么也想不出一个好的借口  
几秒之后佐助说『当然啦，我们根本没聊过几次』  
――啊，说的也是  
他的舌头在口腔中转了好几圈 就是说不出话来 不过佐助好像并不介意 但也许从头到尾他都没怎么介意 我是说 过去几年中的敌对感  
好歹高校入学考试全部结束 你东大我京大 半斤八两  
也已经没什么可介意的了  
――『不过』  
两人同时开了口 对视三秒后 又同时说“你先说”  
鸣人也笑了 佐助重复了一遍你先说吧 鸣人蹭了一下鼻子有点不好意思  
――没什么 觉得以前自己挺可笑的  
『怎么说？』  
佐助看着他 目光非常安宁  
――小时候喜欢小樱，小樱又喜欢你，自然就视你为敌  
『哈』  
佐助轻笑一声  
『而且老师也有这个意思，把我们放在一起比较』  
不过他没有往下说 他总是觉得 我怎么会输给你呢 虽然最后这次也算平分秋色 但最后谁输谁赢 可真不好说  
――现在想想，觉得那时候自己真幼稚，你又没说过喜欢小樱……  
『你现在还喜欢她吗？』  
鸣人被佐助突然这么一问 倒不知道如何回答 说是吧 其实已经不是了 说不是吧 又会被问及其他 麻烦  
还是说实话吧 于是鸣人说  
――没有了  
佐助点点头 若有所思 他总是若有所思  
――那你呢？  
『和你说的一样，没喜欢过』  
――恩？那你有喜欢的人吗？  
说出口后立刻意识到这个问题问得太过深入 有点后悔 万一人家不鸟你 咋办  
还好宇智波家的小少爷 打心底里是个好人 而且单刀直入 虽然有时候很别扭 不过不总是这样 而且年纪大了 小时候的小孩脾气总会好起来 不知道什么时候开始 眼前的佐助已经不是过去的那个佐助了  
『如果无论我的答案是什么你都能像以前那样看我 那我就告诉你』  
佐助转过身背对着礼堂 靠着栏杆滑下去 蹲在地上 从口袋里掏出 让鸣人吓了一跳的烟 看来焦油一点二 然后自顾自点火 抽了起来  
――没问题  
他从目睹佐助作为未成年人抽烟的打击中迅速缓过神来 拍了拍胸脯笑着说 话说鸣人的笑容真是一如既往很治愈  
此时佐助气定神闲地说了两个字『我哥』然后吐出一团烟雾  
说来这个画面倒是挺合适 鸣人不由得呆了一小会儿 本来应该回应一声比如“啊？！”之类的 但是什么都没有 这个答案固然很冲击 不过放在佐助身上似乎也不是那么的不合理 好吧 鸣人最卓越的才能就是理解帝  
『看不起我吧』佐助自嘲地笑了一下  
――怎么会  
鸣人连忙摆着手 生怕什么东西刚到手就失去 话说这也叫珍惜友情吧  
――我倒觉得，那你一定很辛苦吧  
佐助抬起头看了他一眼 笑  
『恩，但是没办法』  
『总有些事实在没办法』  
沉默一会儿他又吸了几口烟 鸣人受了不小冲击的神经此时有了几秒钟的松懈  
『那，你怎么样？现在喜欢什么类型？』  
说来这种话题在青春期男生之间其实再平常不过  
没错 如果是牙问他 他一定会和过去十年一样回答春野樱 但是在刚才几分钟的对话中 佐助的答案太冲击真实而赤裸 如果在这种情况下 他还是给一个打马虎眼的答案 似乎太不够朋友了  
彼此交换秘密 就可以成为朋友 这几乎是一种定律  
以佐助的交友圈来看 几乎没有朋友 大概也不需要朋友的他 可能根本没有人问过 你喜欢谁 这样的问题 而对前来告白的女生 他更不会说出真相  
没错 就是如此 所以周围的大家 没有一个人知道事情究竟是怎么回事 连我自己 都被蒙蔽了那么多年  
如此回想起来 过去那么多年来 每次佐助他哥出现的时候 佐助的反应就会很不寻常 只不过 没有人提示 根本不会意识到这个问题  
鸣人的思维如加速前进的火车几乎就要跑出轨道 到底要不要说实话呢 既然人家都和你掏了心窝子 你还想怎样 内心出现了各种原来如此 但是嘴上还是说不出话来  
他抓紧了栏杆生怕说错一句话 真紧张 上次和那个谁一起都没那么紧张 早知如此真该早点和他搞好关系 遇到麻烦就问他 看来他比自己可纠结多了肯定没少折腾 有个前辈好取经 没准好多问题都能一一避免 知心哥哥宇智波佐助 看来你是逃不掉了  
『恩？这个问题很难吗？』佐助抬起头看他 他更紧张了  
――呃 我 那个  
他又笑了 话说今天他笑得真多 毕业了就那么开心吗 笑起来也挺好看啊 估计女孩子又要被迷倒了 被蒙在鼓里的女孩子们 这么说来 也挺可怜啊  
『不想说的话 就算了 不勉强』  
――也不是  
鸣人咽了一口唾沫  
――我也有在交往的对象啦……  
『隔壁学校的吧』  
话说和佐助聊天怎么这么累 几乎每说三句大脑就要短路 是说  
――你怎么什么都知道啊？！  
『哦，上次路过的时候看到的』  
――路过神马啊！  
鸣人几乎要把栏杆捏断了 佐助还是一副很淡定很装逼的样子 不过也可能他对此类事物已经比较看得开了 好歹也是过来人 其实也没什么好 一大把杯具而已  
『不记得了，反正我没和别人说过，貌似那人家里挺有钱，你小心点啊……』  
鸣人恨不得找个地缝钻进去 我靠 原来你都看到了啊 顿时他有一种我们果然是同类难怪你这两年没有为难我的感脚 一切都是有预谋的 我了个草  
『话说你们做过没？』  
鸣人脑中一片空白地摇了摇头  
『啧』  
佐助嘴角挂着不知是胜利者还是同情弱者的笑容 站起来拍了一下鸣人的肩膀 鸣人几乎摔倒 又被佐助扶了一把  
『加油啊老鸣，我看好你』  
等佐助在礼堂散场之时慢慢走向走廊尽头的楼梯 鸣人终于喊出一声  
――靠  
没错 这就是你操蛋的人生  
『和他好好相处吧 鸣人』  
末了 他还不忘捎上这么一句


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 自来也/大蛇丸  
> 2011年

候鸟往北飞的时候，蛇会从深冬梦中苏醒过来，又是一年好开始。  
抬头看着天空慢慢下沉，就算长高了那么多，看着天空还是好远，甚至可能比以前更远，四十年唯有这些没有变化。  
振兴木叶也好，成为火影也好，征服世界也好，无限月读也好，与他无关，永生是他这虚妄一生的苍白谎言。  
他还记得他第一次离开木叶时只有自来也前来挽留……差点忘了，三代目刚刚被他放倒，一时半会儿爬不起来。  
他的眼睛在夕阳里看起来还是那么漂亮，映在自来也的眼睛里，美少年是神的馈赠和世界的祸害……  
他知道他看不见世界，无论是木叶还是这个宇宙的任何地方，他除了绝望，看不见任何东西。  
——你怎么可能理解我呢？  
就像我看着你喜欢这个后被甩，喜欢那个又被甩，往复数十次我也数不清，我养的白蛇都长得和你家蛤蟆一样大了，你在那些地方还是和当年一样纯粹的孬种。像你这种智商和情商都不如蛤蟆的人怎么可能理解我呢？  
——我理解的。  
你究竟和谁有深仇大恨非走不可你看纲手的喜酒我们还没喝到呢。回想起来还好这话没说毕竟这喜酒到大家都死了也没喝到。  
撇开主人公大脑皮层潜意识不提同样的台词三十年后停留在他们的弟子口中，彼此并无二致。  
人的命运就是这样，螺旋，螺旋，慢慢向上，总是出现相似的人，总是出现相似的场景，总是出现相似的台词，却没有一个人可以倒带重播。  
本应风滚雷动，短兵相接，还是算了吧，我们都已经长大成人了，自来也。  
你和我终究不同。  
对峙终了他飘然离去，消失在沉落的太阳照不到的阴影中，将再也没有发生的重逢保留到黄泉对岸的国度。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三代风影/赤砂之蝎  
> 2011年

在一切故事开始之前，九岁的蝎子见到了砂之国历史上最强风影——他的老师。九岁到十三岁对忍者来说是一生中最为关键的年纪，在这段作为下忍的时光中每日接受简单而枯燥的任务、不时面临生存的挑战、随时可能死于非命，与同龄的其他二人以及上忍老师同甘共苦——在这之中，能够与谁建立深厚的感情直接影响了忍者的人生走向，且前车之鉴不计其数。  
能够直接接受风影的教诲对年纪轻轻的下忍来说绝对是天降恩赐，而我们这位披着披风的英俊年轻男子看到傀儡师中天资最高没有之一的蝎子时，露出中年人才有的猥琐笑容。  
"能和你相遇，一定是我的宿命。"  
忘了说明，蝎子不但是天才傀儡师，也是砂之国百年一遇的美少年——这笔资料绝对真实，谁骗人谁就是岸本齐史。  
作为三十而立的单身中青年男子风影大大心里想着的是趁着美少年涉世未深将其吃干抹净，但一把年纪不去好好相亲尽干这种蠢事要是让外人知道了不但风影地位不保大概砂之国的名声也被自己给败坏了，自此时起他内心的良知与恶魔开始天神交战，尽管如此，从小就是个纯抖S的蝎子对此完完全全地视而不见。  
宿命轮回他不感兴趣，自从父母双亡之后，他开始放弃自己的人生，人与人的关联多么可笑，温情也隐匿梦中，他只喜欢强者，仅此而已。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西  
> 2011年

这是一个简单的问题，他想。  
硬币只有正面和反面，你扔一万次它也不会立着掉在地上。  
——今天，要不要出门呢？骨头好痛啊……  
被称为木叶最帅的男人深知如果不是几十年前师父死于尸鬼封印，这个称号大概永远都不会落到自己头上。  
从历任女友上取得的经验中他发现，虽然整日不离手的《亲热天堂》很是唬人，但刚开始交往并不困难，可总是不出一个月就会被甩，因为没有一个女孩会喜欢一个一大清早就跑到墓园去的男人。  
最后她们都嫁给了别人。  
不知不觉就三十岁，然后五十岁，旗木家的天才少年，慢慢变成天才老年，退休之后不时坐在自己家的门口看着鸣人那辈的孩子路过家门口，喊自己老爷爷。  
好像有点笑不出来啊。  
他的同辈里只剩下他一个人，因为年纪大了，没有战事叨扰也就不需要紧急出动，另外他也不想涉足政治（似乎也没有这方面的运气），每天就是坐吃等死。  
那么我这一生中到底有什么值得骄傲的事呢？一手培养了三个混世魔王，传说中第二代三忍的老师，除此以外一无所有。  
但他早就料到了。  
多年前琳走的那天早上，他突然从梦中醒来，除了知道陪伴自己成长的小队里已经只剩下自己一人以外，他突然发现自己最爱的人其实是那个一没有牵过手二更不可能亲吻过的宇智波带土。  
这你妈……原来我其实是纯爱系的啊……  
说出去肯定被笑死吧=_,=  
那天之后，他每天早上太阳升起之前就会在床上自动坐起来，翻出窗户去墓地。  
那年他十七岁。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 赤砂之蝎/迪达拉  
> 2011年

我不喜欢聒噪的小鬼，尤其是像迪达拉这种一天二十四小时中只有睡觉时间会捋平舌头的小朋友。  
嘛，不过，这个搭档虽然缺点多多，却比脑子里只有弟弟的面瘫佬、张口闭口我是神的自恋狂（也许还能算是恋尸癖）、一天到头只知道数钱的补丁男、长得像颗芦荟还没品位的孢子要好太多了——至少在每个没有人醒着的夜晚，我可以用羽毛戳他的鼻孔玩，他一旦被吵醒了就会跳起来和我打架，并且从来没赢过我——粘土原料都被我藏起来了，他根本没有胜算嘛。既然我不睡觉，你也干脆别睡了，你看人生苦短呐——  
你去造个人偶陪你玩！不要来找我啊混蛋！——话说这小鬼头的起床气还是有点厉害的。  
那我把你做成人偶吧，我也不是很介意啦……  
……陪你玩就陪你玩！  
不过这点小毛病一点都不会影响到我们俩的感情，在向老大要钱的时候我们永远在统一战线并且战无不胜——是呀，上半年的经费我们已经用完了，不不我们没有吃多，你看我们组只有一个胃……滚你妈我们又不是你！做人偶是要钱的呀，做陶艺也是要钱的呀，你看我们组已经有个人不用吃饭睡觉给你省了一大笔钱了，你怎么能不再多给我们拨一点呢？  
于是不小心又把主仆组的经费要过来了。反正那组的两位勤俭节约从来不多要一毛，不死组不是特能赚钱吗，你怎么不去多扣一点呢？  
于是我们又买了新材料开始投入新一轮战斗。  
如果是以前，乐忠于搞实验的大蛇丸在赚外快上一直很有一手，却从来不分给我一毛钱，害得我每次都一个人向老大要钱，这对急着要钱又懒得解释的我来说很困扰啊……  
至于那个一脸死gay相的男人，眼珠子永远跟着主仆组转，好在我对他搞同性恋或者搞合体之类的事情一点兴趣都没有，眼不见为净——我特别特别讨厌大蛇丸这一点，一定和他不肯借钱给我有密不可分的关系。  
不不，我可不像角都那么贪财，对艺术家来说钱这种玩意儿乃身外之物，但是你不肯借钱那就是你的不对了……  
算了不提也罢，提起大蛇丸我就烦。  
说来大蛇丸走后，我一个人执行了几次任务觉得神清气爽浑身得劲并且最重要的是我终于不用再看到老蛇头那张又老又丑又变态的脸，你说他好好一个大活人干嘛把自己搞得人不人鬼不鬼，我这辈子见过最2B的人除了我老师就是他了——反正我一个人抵百人用，组多少人的队伍对我来说都没什意义——但是老大总觉得很对不住我，你看人家都是四个人组队行动的，我们人员没有那么多就二人组队凑合一下算了，听到这里我顿时心头一紧，老大难道打算把芦荟塞给我，老大你不用操心我一个人干的很痛快——可是他说让红眼病和老鲨鱼陪我去找个新搭档，我赶紧插嘴说其实一个人对我来说真的没啥，比两个人好，不用管搭档死活，我的人偶永远比搭档要听话……  
老大那双蚊香眼狠狠地瞪了我一下，然后语重心长地对我说你会明白我的苦心的，去你的，明白你家小南哦！  
嘛，后来，托红眼病的福，从土之国回来后我觉得迪达拉还是比较好使的，大概是因为他年纪小，在老家估计也没少被使唤，我估计他就是个这辈子都不知道叛逆期为何物的智障儿童，算了我也不好说别人……  
迪达拉刚来晓的时候整天问我上回那个八尺鸦在干什么，我整个头转了360度才想起他说的是红眼病，说起来那个人大概是整个组织里除了我以外最有品的男人……但即使如此他也和我没有关系；开始的时候我会回答他我不知道，和我有屁关系，后来干脆就不鸟他，小毛孩子该上哪儿玩上哪儿玩去，不要来打搅我制作人偶，剥皮的时候要专心，不能被打搅。  
因此只要出行我一定会定两个单人间，但是总是有那么一次两次只剩一个标间——  
——没办法了，今晚凑合一下吧，嗯。  
我的头以飞快的速度旋转了1080度（这样有助于思考），但是转的太快，耳朵差点飞了出去——原来耳朵的部位螺钉没有旋紧，回头要加工一下——"一间标间。"  
——这样就对了嘛，嗯。还能省点钱买素材，嗯。  
那时候，我是真的很想把他的头拧下来做成板凳，真的。  
我不会告诉他，我一直等着这样一天的到来，等着他成年的那一天，把他做成一具人傀儡——  
这样我们就永远不必分开了。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宇智波鼬/宇智波佐助  
> 2011年

关于我的变态老哥？……我实在没什么可说的……  
不行我一定要说，其实我发现他是变态也不是一年两年，而且好像最近越来越变态了……  
每天早餐都要吃纳豆也就算了，最喜欢吃甜的东西，老哥，你都二十好几了，怎么还像个小孩子一样……  
本来我是不太喜欢逛庙会啦……谁说我小时候最喜欢的！老哥你唬谁啊！  
算了，反正闲着也是闲着，学校里作业太简单还不如出门散步……结果被老哥拉出门之后真是后悔不迭……  
比如说捞金鱼吧，才没几分钟老哥就轻松捞起了池子里一半的金鱼，站在旁边的我看店主泪眼汪汪的都快哭出来了……万幸的是老哥不是为了捞金鱼而捞金鱼，否则我回学校后脸往哪儿搁……可是你不是为了捞金鱼只是为了让周围的小朋友用一种羡慕的眼神看着你你捞个屁啊！小樱路过的时候我都不敢和她打招呼了……后来金鱼都放回去了，店主送了他几只，他又丢给我拿——我不是来帮你拿东西的啊混蛋！  
路过什么小吃摊都要吃吃看，不喜欢吃又丢给我，你当我是什么啊！  
这还不算啥，看到卡卡西老师他就会把我拉到身后，老哥，我也十六岁了，又不是小孩子了，卡卡东，啊不对，卡卡西好歹也是我老师唉，又不会拿我怎么样，你这是想让我违背校规不尊敬老师吗！  
好，好，既然卡卡西老师和你认识，这也就算了，那遇到鸣人一家的时候你那个态度算什么啊！  
我交几个朋友不会死的！  
老哥真是变态！  
我最讨厌哥哥了！


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宇智波佐助/漩涡鸣人  
> 2011年  
> 这是一个OOC

那年。  
那年这个词后面可以有很多很多很多很多的超展开光是用想的就让他胃疼。  
本来鸣人以为等到十年后提起以前的事，那人会说自己忘得一干二净；结果五年后他就已经全部不记得了。  
你说一个人类的记性哪能那么差那么差那么差。  
只能这么解释，如果记忆可以用一个盒子装起来，他一定是把它盖上锁好将钥匙熔了然后把盒子丢到心海最深最深的底，什么也看不见包括记忆和所有的光明的海底，没有任何氧气根本不能呼吸却又听到最原始与本能的喘息因为什么都看不见所以只有声音的海底，人一生中所经历的最为炎热的海底，不知是80度还是120度，如果没有沸腾就不是他们之间发生过的事可是反过来说他们确实什么都没有做，一直一直保持着的联系从最初分不清到底是倾倒于力量而对方又正好很寂寞还是青梅竹马两小无猜的true love，直到高中的时候敌不过距离裂成不像两半的两半也许起因只是他终于爬得比他高哪怕只是米粒大的那么一点点，将他玻璃般易碎的自尊心考虑在内这全都不是巧合。  
只有一半的最初因为交融的人生而变成一个完整的形状，又因为实际上彼此根本无法互相了解而产生了裂痕最终割下了每一块多余的部分，变成了现在的自己。  
但是太莽撞了就算表现的云淡风轻也还是割错了本来不该割舍的部分只好自己一个人深深的蛋疼。  
把以上的感想告诉佐助但是他压根听不懂自己在说什么，障碍其实一开始就存在可是告白的那一天他那么开心他还以为以后所有的事情都会像今天那样顺利，果然那种事只是小概率事件也永远只是小概率事件。  
他握紧了拳头也无能为力毕竟他敌不过的是另个人的人生而他根本泥菩萨过江自身难保，保护别人这种事对未成年人来说是彩色的肥皂泡，不用现实来戳它也会自己"啪"的一下消失不见。  
那时候太天真了太天真了太太太天真了我自己。  
长大以前发育以后的男人应该被称为豆腐才对你看稍微戳两下就全碎了，拿块豆腐几头都撞不死，好歹形状还在，只是有了很多很多裂痕甚至碎成一盘渣，这就是成长了，变成了坏掉的大人。  
他坐在圆桌的上席时双手交叉撑着下巴听下属汇报的时候脑子里时常会闪过这些问题。  
好像这个动作，以前那个谁也经常做啊。  
就算不想思考关于这个人的问题，还是控制不了，早上起来趴在床上想了很久才辨别清楚自己是因为梦见了高中时的事情所以那么难过那么那么难过。  
那时候小樱都还没和佐井交往呢更别说现在丁次的儿子都能打酱油了。  
于是他打电话给佐助好像对方是一个自己从来不曾认识过的人，说着说着还是说回了说出口自己都觉得胃出血的问题比如说"你记得以前经常吃的那个棒冰是什么牌子吗""那本书以前你也看的似乎迎来大结局了啊拖了十年真不容易""唉，秋天了……以前这个时候肯定在打棒球吧"，对方支支吾吾在干别的事情没有回答他他好像在和空气说话，他闭了嘴听对方轻轻轻轻轻轻的喘息心想他是不是睡着了，大概温柔也是他的习惯性的伪装鸣人记得可清楚了每次一到真的要做什么的时候这人就死性不改人渣模式全开不知道是不是遗传，反而，反而变成现在这种气氛会他觉得特别尴尬又不能说断就断毕竟主动按下通话键的人是自己——于是10秒沉默之后佐助开始闲扯最近自己的事，又和上司闹了别扭隔壁桌的小哥真是个傻逼销售部的女的好烦人，鸣人心想他的台词怎么能那么多年一点变化都没有呢只不过主语稍微做了一点点一点点的调换而已。  
结果还是要厌倦。  
他快记不得那年和他说喜欢你时自己的表情，说不清到底憎恨当年的自己还是他，疼惜的又是哪一个。  
变成这种情况。  
那年。  
胃疼大概也好不了。  
他听佐助罗嗦了一个小时，终于对方喉咙也哑了，所有的琐事都说完了他说了句你最近过得怎么样，他一时语塞没法马上给出一个就算是糊弄也好的答案。  
你说三十岁的单身男人，不寂寞的一定有炮友，炮友都没有，又不打网游，这人肯定有点问题。  
鸣人这个瞬间想起了高中语文老师旗木卡卡西，女学生心心念念的人，那，那得多有问题啊……  
"和卡卡西老师当年一样。"他用手指卷了三圈电话线后慢慢地说道。  
他终于有点明白了卡卡西当年说的十三岁以前没找姑娘就迟了这句话多适用于"我们"。  
卡卡西当年说的，"我和你"。我们。  
他回想起来觉得那句原话接近告白不过，老师的眼神中没有任何情色意味，一定是自己台词理解的错误。  
一定是被像他一样注视着，这也算是师徒相承的意志吧虽然它用在了对事业来说毫无意义的地方大概只和人生有那么几毛钱的关系而已。  
然后鸣人听见佐助在电话那头说了几个字，又说了要去干嘛，下次聊之类的话，大意如此，鸣人说好的，下次聊，然后挂了电话。  
有没有下次再说吧。  
鸣人从酒柜里找出一瓶最好的酒上次鹿丸来才喝了一半他想卡卡西老师也会喜欢的，然后关上家里所有的灯出门打的。  
老师大概会和那年连续三天日夜不停地长谈直到解开自己心结忍耐之至没有露出一点疲惫的首日一样戴着口罩站在家门口说：  
哟，是鸣人啊。人真是物以类聚啊。  
那年。  
胃疼的感觉被陈年烈酒灼烧后弹指间消失不见，他的意识渐渐模糊。  
佐助挂电话的时候说了些什么啊，不记得了，那就从这里开始逆序，忘掉过去所有的一切，高中化学实验里他点酒精灯时燃烧于他指边的美丽小小火苗，点燃心海不灭的火焰，上千度的高温焚烧无法再言说的爱情，所有情热与思念都会变成过眼烟云。  
他说的是，卡卡西，卡卡西是谁？  
那年。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 漩涡鸣人/我爱罗  
> 2011年

最近我们班转来一个新同学，听说他老家在沙漠里，兴趣是（一个人）堆沙子和（一个人）种仙人掌……  
不爱说话、泪腺特别不发达，而且没有眉毛，是不是每个住在沙漠里的人都没有眉毛啊……我仔细端详他的眉骨，为啥同是人他就长不出眉毛呢……他瞪了我一眼："你干嘛。"  
……没干嘛……  
不过没有眉毛的人瞪人的时候还挺吓人的……  
他好像对我们玩儿的游戏不感兴趣，总是一个人在角落里默默地玩，看他太可怜了，我就和他一起种仙人掌，他不在的时候我帮他浇水，可是过了没几天仙人掌全死了。他整节体育课都蹲在花圃边上不鸟我，我琢磨着这好像我没关系啊，可是他认定了都是我的错，连作业都不借我抄了，算什么兄弟嘛，他还说什么你应该学会自己完成任务，这不是我上周才和他说的话吗？学的还真快……


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 带卡  
> 2011年

最后一次归乡的路上他盘算着打完这场仗我终于可以不用再离开这里了，抬起眼睛在这条通往木叶的唯一林荫小径上他见着一个小男孩在不远处跑着，远远的他看到他背上有宇智波家的家徽，过度疲劳的左眼疼了起来。  
那不是别人。  
咬到舌头，吃痛地笑着流泪，叹口气说，你等等我。  
等等我啊。  
别再跑了。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 弥长  
> 2011年

插曲  
六道，佛学术语，指有情生活、轮回于其中的六个界别，即：一、天道，二、阿修罗道，三、人道，四、畜生道，五、饿鬼道，六、地狱道。此中上三道，为三善道，因其业力（善恶二业，即因果）较善良故；下三道为三恶道，因其业力较惨恶故。一切处于分段生死的众生，皆在此六道中轮回。所谓轮回者：指其生生死死，来去往复，犹如车轮的回旋，在这六道中周而复始，无有出期，故名六道轮回。世间众生无不在轮回之中，只有佛、菩萨、罗汉才能够跳出三界，超脱轮回。轮回理论是佛教的基本理论之一。  
※※※

传说中轮回眼可以看穿阴阳三界、拿捏六道轮回，世界之王，你想要的一切——可是，怎么办呢，弥彦，我依然想不起有什么快乐的事情。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 自拟结局  
> 2011年

又是一年樱花盛开时。  
忍猫都说少爷为啥要去耕地呢，他说反正不当忍者了就学种田吧。  
宇智波家的基业被毁的七七八八九九十十，其实他的所作所为和那些吃喝嫖赌的败家子所造成的结果没有什么两样，不，这点，他的自尊心不会承认的。  
奠定基业的伟大领袖斑又一次下落不明。  
这里离木叶村十万八千里，今天突然来了一只忍鹰，送信的。  
邻居家的小孩子拍手笑，好多年没见着忍者家的东西了啊。他笑着把卷卷轴的绳子丢给那小孩儿玩。红色的绳子很漂亮，系着绿色的卷轴，有木叶的地方就有火之意志。  
他和他的族人一样从最初就不属于这个系统的任何一部分。  
……七代火影还是像过去二十年中的每一年那样无聊。  
上面永远只有一句话。  
——今年你也来看樱花吧，我们都很想你。  
字还是那么难看，还有，"也"这个字用错了，他从来没有去过。  
今年也不会回去。  
相见不如不见。  
这时候儿子走进院子说老爸今年又有信啊。  
他回过头的时候差点喀出一口血，儿子样子真像他，恍惚间他还以为自己只有八岁。  
他说恩。  
今年也不去吗？他们好像很在意你呢。  
还是恩。  
快下雨了，我们回去吧。  
我们回去吧。  
忘记说了，他们就连名字都是一样的。  
不过，他不打算告诉任何人。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鸣爱  
> 2011年

早上七点的水獭，正午十二点的北极熊，下午两点的猫，晚上八点的人，半夜一点的钟。  
"为什么总不睡觉？"  
他搂住他的脖子。  
——偶尔打个盹还是可以的。


	14. 此世最远的距离

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鼬蝎  
> 2006年

鼬到那里时，雨从城的上空落了下来，滴在他脚尖前。他低下头去看自己的鞋子，粘满了泥巴。裤腿也湿掉了，分布着小泥点。   
止水告诉鼬，如果到北方去，到那个城里，会有人来接他。但是随之而来的会是一场苦战。   
“为了去那里，”止水继续说道，“你必须学会万花镜。也就是说，杀了我。”   
为什么呢。鼬问道。   
止水说，因为很久前和一个人打了赌。   
止水没有再说什么。血从他的腹部和脖子喷出，歇斯底里地。   
鼬抬起头，看到房梁上有斑斑点点的血迹。他从来没有见过那么多血，没有一本书上记载人类的血可以喷得那么高，可以流得那么远。他身上沾到的血多流如注，让他怀疑是否自己的动脉被割破了。那些血在被洗去后仍像被施了咒语一般附着在鼬身上，终究把他带到那个城去。   
鼬想起了这些东西。他顶着滴着水的头发在街上走，擦过许多打着伞的人。他突然想，如果是来接我的人，一定不会打伞。冥冥之中他预感到，来接他的人，不需要打伞。   
大雨   
有两个人来了。他们黑色的外衣上镶嵌着的红色云朵，像一条条小船在鼬的脑海里漂。鼬想起半年前杀止水时的情景，那飞溅的鲜血也是如此艳红，令人晕眩。雨下到最大，到处都是水落到地面的声音，噼噼啪啪。高的那个撑着伞，矮的那个站在雨里。一直没有觉得冷的鼬突然觉得很冷，牙齿都快咯咯做响了。四周的行人不知何时全部消失了，一点痕迹都没有。只有雨，围绕着三个人。   
高个子站住了。鼬眯起眼睛，也站住了。高个子把伞一摇，五六只苦无并排射了过来，发出与空气摩擦的声音。飞到鼬胸前，突然顿了顿，向反方向射去。高个子用伞挡住了苦无，同时感觉到了一种陌生的压力，从鼬身上传来。鼬的眼睛里泛出暗红的光芒，高个子注意到的时候，他的头已经像被刀砍下一般从身体上完整地落了下去。他的伞落到了地上，溅起一滩水。   
“欢迎。”矮个子说道，他的声音隔着瓢泼的雨传进鼬的耳朵里，令鼬毛骨悚然。矮个子俯下身子，摘下死尸手上的戒指，扔给鼬，然后转身。鼬看着他的背影渐渐远去，连背上的红云也变黯淡。他突然闻到一股雨水中腐朽的木材的味道，这股味道让他想起老家的屋子，每到下雨时，房间里都弥漫着这样的气味，熟悉，令人作呕，却十分亲切。他突然有一种回到故土，拥抱亲人的冲动。可那不行，他回不去。原本他应该杀了那个矮个子，原本他应该和那个人一样转身离开，可在这样的大雨里，他被那些雨声扰乱了思绪。他觉得十分孤独。世界上仿佛除了自己没有别人了，雨把人和人分割成一个又一个部分。   
他决定跟着那个人离开，虽然他不知道他的名字，不知道他的来历。他从未害怕孤独，只不过在那个场景下面，他突然看不见了过去，也看不清了未来。   
那些雨像止水的血一样，给他施了咒语，让他戴上了戒指，让他跟上那个远去的背影。   
无名墓碑   
鼬就这么认识了蝎子。一个矮个子，偶尔会用真身出行，平日里总是戴着一个巨大的傀儡。傀儡的头发是黑色的，看起来和真的一样。蝎子注意到鼬的目光，他告诉鼬，那是从死人身上弄下来的。鼬面无表情地看着蝎子的眼睛，蝎子并没有慌张，继续说道：“明天我要给那个人扫墓，你陪我去吧。”   
鼬说：“那你自己的头发呢。”他开口后知道这句话出了巨大的纰漏。他等于告诉蝎子：“我发现你不是人类，而是傀儡。”可实际上他还未完全确定。   
“当然是从自己的头上来的。”蝎子狡猾地说道。   
蝎子带着鼬到了风之国的边境。他朝着一块地说，那个人就葬在这里。可那里什么标记也没有，只有蔓延到天际的草原和零星开放的野花。鼬觉得死亡在无限地延长。在这里，完全看不见时间流逝的痕迹。   
蝎子把带来的白色花朵扔到了地上，它们没有被束起来，散落了一地。   
蝎子没有鞠躬，也没有露出难过的表情。他只是站着，看着远方，什么也不做。他想说些什么，可是很难开口。   
他也不明白，为何想对鼬说这些话，而且字那么多。他最后还是说了出来，语气平淡，像在叙述别人的事。   
“你是不是想问，为什么这里没有标记，连棵树连块碑都没有。是的，就是看中这一点才选择这里做墓地。是墓地，并不是简单的仅仅埋葬某个人的地方。   
“我杀过的每一个人都被我埋到了这里，他们的大部分头发都被我拿来做傀儡了，很可笑吧，一个人身上只有头发是可以用来做傀儡的。当然，这些傀儡都是普通的，没有收藏价值的东西。   
“如果一个人身上除了头发以外还有别的东西可以做到傀儡的身体里，那么那个傀儡一定是独一无二的。既然你问了那个问题，我就给你答案。   
“我这么说，你懂了吧。”   
蝎子自己都说不清这段话给了鼬多少暗示，也不知道鼬能领会多少。他知道鼬是聪明的，他也知道鼬是不可能洞察全部的。   
“到了春天，这里会开满花，我想没有人会料到那番美景是堆积成山的尸体滋养来的。”蝎子说这句话的时候，鼬站在他身边，一个字的回答也没有。   
鸟尸   
冬天的梧桐十分漂亮。一种凄凉的漂亮，裸露着全部的枝桠，把天空切割成一块又一块。   
鼬发现那些梧桐下面总有死去的鸟，浑身没有一点血迹，直挺挺地躺在那里，半天没有动静。它们的羽毛上粘满了总是不融化的霜。那些尸体让他想起自己在木叶之里第一次参加中忍考试时，有一只迷了路的小鸟飞进考场，在他上空快速地盘旋了一周之后飞向窗户――碰――重重地落到了地上。同组的女生出于好意立刻离开座位去拾起那只鸟儿，却因此被取消了考试的资格。因为那只鸟，鼬延迟了一年才考上中忍。想到这里，他不禁皱起了眉。令人不快的回忆。此后，听见鸟儿扑翅的声音时，他就常有射苦无的欲望。他并不否认那种声音十分可爱，是一种用疼痛换取自由的可爱。但显然，他宁可让那些鸟儿的尸体和梧桐的枝桠一起暴露在空气中，也不愿给它们一个长眠之所。大概总是有类似的事情，让他意识到自己那么记仇。   
有一天，他看到一个少年把那些鸟一个一个埋起来，插上树枝做记号。十个，不多不少。在此之前鼬并没有发现原来鸟的尸体有那么多。   
少年的头发很长，在头顶扎了一只辫子，蓬松地落下。鼬记住了那张脸，并在后来知道那少年名叫迪达拉。   
他经常看到蝎子和迪达拉在一起叽叽呱呱说个不停，他觉得他们不仅仅是熟识。   
为什么这么想呢，鼬用食指摸了摸下巴。   
真名   
鼬问迪达拉，蝎子这个名字不是真名吧。迪达拉说，不是又怎么样。鼬沉默了。   
迪达拉说，怎么，心里不平衡？鼬看着迪达拉的眼睛，摇摇头。“无关紧要。”他说。鼬以为这样的态度可以让迪达拉无话可说。   
可迪达拉继续说道：“毕竟像他这样活了那么久的人，怎么说隐姓埋名都是很容易的。”   
鼬发觉迪达拉知道很多关于蝎子的事情，而这些事情鼬都不知道。他知道蝎子的身体和常人有异，80%的可能是傀儡之身，他知道蝎子活了很多年，因为从他眼睛里能涌出排山倒海的沧桑，决不是年幼的孩子会有的东西。鼬心里的一种不平衡感愈发强烈。   
他转身离去，决定不再在这个问题上纠缠不清。   
“骗你的。”迪达拉大声说，“蝎子就是他的真名。”   
鼬没有回头。   
“有一件事我应该告诉你，”迪达拉继续说，“蝎子的眼睛可以看到所有人的过去和未来，但是，除你以外。”   
鼬停下来，侧过脸问迪达拉为什么告诉他这个。   
迪达拉说：“为了提醒你小心。”说完一脸天真无邪的笑容。   
“我也提醒你，你的语气越来越像阿飞了。”鼬转过头去继续走，把迪达拉晾在一边。   
不用说，我们都知道迪达拉会是怎样的表情。   
从此迪达拉眼里鼬就是绝对不能招惹的人，并非能力的问题，而是因为他的性格实在很可怕。   
“怎么说呢，深藏不露吧。”迪达拉是这么向鬼鲛介绍鼬的为人的。   
鼬的沉默   
那一年七月二十三日，鼬发疯了一样拼命吃东西。一个早上他吃了两大包牛肉干，三桶薯片，三串葡萄，他觉得自己的胃像无底洞，根本感觉不到饱。   
蝎子问他：“你怎么了。”鼬不回答。他像孩子那样赌气着不说话。   
蝎子又问：“是不是觉得空虚啊。”鼬还是不回答。他不愿意承认被触到痛处。   
蝎子静静地在他旁边呆了一会儿，拨弄着空空的薯片盒子，突然说道：“是不是想谁啊。”   
鼬想说没有，可他意识到如果说没有那根本就是此地无银三百两。他不能说，一句也不能说。所以他仍然不回答。   
曾有很多人都觉得鼬不说话是酷，蝎子却觉得那是纯粹的孩子气。蝎子的观点总是标新立异，并且十分接近本质。   
蝎子严肃地继续说：“是你项链里那张照片上的人吧。他是你亲戚吗，和你长得好像呢。”   
鼬差点噎住，但他表现得很镇定，他举起杯子喝水，考虑着怎样应答。反复考虑，他还是决定沉默。   
蝎子把目光转向别处，淡淡地说道：“人的生命是由过去和未来组成的。我想那个人一定是你的过去……那么，谁会是你的未来呢？”他转过头看着鼬，目光清澈而忧伤。鼬蓦地窒息了，皱起眉头。明明很紧张，却还要装出一副无所谓的样子，连他自己都觉得很别扭。他想说，那个人既是我的过去，也是我的未来。可他不能这么讲。那个人的事情绝对不能透露，哪怕只是一丁点，因为他有预感，如果蝎子知道那个人，见过那个人，就一定会毁掉那个人。他突然想起迪达拉说的，蝎子看不见自己的过去和未来。可为什么蝎子全部都发现，全部都猜到了呢，鼬想到这里，不禁觉得脸上微微发烫。好在十七年来炼就的功夫让他看起来完全没有脸红的迹象，只凭这一点他就足够为自己感到自豪。   
蝎子突然笑了起来，轻飘飘地，仿佛随时都会散架一样。鼬从来没见他笑，一时竟然愣住了。   
他忍着笑意说：“观察你的表情变化真的很有趣。”   
这句话无情地把鼬十七年来坚持的沉默和冷静否定掉了。它把鼬孤零零地晾在聚光灯下面，可鼬气不起来。鼬那时才发现骗得过所有人的表情骗不过蝎子。可鼬也终于明白，他和蝎子之间的天平，永远不平衡。即使蝎子看不见自己的未来，他也能猜到全部的过去。可自己，永远对蝎子近百年的光阴一无所知，更别提未来。   
可那又怎样。他转而开始想另一个问题，在蝎子漫长的生命里，他到底爱过谁，谁是他的过去，谁又是他的未来呢。   
“……你的表情变化也很丰富。”憋了半天，鼬终于说了这么一句话。   
一场打架事件   
鼬说不清自己为什么会和蝎子打起来。奇怪的是两人都没有用忍术，而是像孩子那样扭打在一起，你一拳我一拳的，用指甲抓对方的脸，互相撕咬着。与孩子之间的打架稍有不同的是，两人都不说话。鼬出手显然没有小樱重，他即便打架还是要保持斯文的。或者说，他并不是真的想把蝎子的肢体弄得散架，像迪达拉的爆炸实验那样。试想，在一片安静的气氛中只有身体接触的声音，着实令人毛骨悚然起来。可鼬没有注意到。至少这样的声音证明两个人都还活着，这就足够。   
到底出自怎样的理由，鼬实在记不清楚了。自早晨从梦中醒来，鼬就被一种莫名的恐惧笼罩着，让他思绪混乱，难以冷静。那一天除了他和蝎子以外没有别的人在场，连成天粘着蝎子的迪达拉也不在。谁都不在，就像蝎子去接鼬的那一天，世界上仿佛除了蝎子和鼬就没有别的人了，鼬想即便原本有别的人存在那也一定是早已死去的了，空气中弥漫着腐朽的气味。他生平第三次像被施了咒语那样，多少有些神智不清。   
两人就将这件事持续到双方都精疲力竭为止。鼬躺在地上看天空，大口喘着气，而蝎子一动不动地躺着，似乎所有的关节都散架了。   
“对不起。”鼬突然说道。   
这一次轮到蝎子沉默了。   
谁都知道鼬是不会生气的，可这次鼬的行为向蝎子证明他生气了。蝎子不知道应该说什么。他觉得问什么都有差错。虽然发泄完了以后鼬的气肯定消了，但是怎样开口都有差错。   
蝎子看着天上的流云，等待着鼬的下文。   
“我觉得我要失去你了。”鼬脱口而出，“和别的人没有关系。”鼬说完这句话才发现从早晨开始的恐惧由何而来，他确定那绝非无端臆想。他很清晰地感觉到蝎子即将要远行了，再也不会回来。和初遇时不同，这一次，他无法再跟上他。   
蝎子觉得鼬强调的是后面那句，而鼬显然在强调前面那句。这两个人的意见从一开始就没有统一过。   
蝎子笑了。   
呵呵。呵呵呵呵。   
“我看不见你的过去，也看不见你的未来……但是你，却总是一副看得见我的未来的模样。”蝎子慢慢地说道，每一个词发音结束后都要停顿很久。   
鼬觉得蝎子如果有眼泪就一定会留出来，可蝎子没有。他从他的声音里听见一种令人心痛的哀伤，环绕不去。   
“可我们终究无法互相了解，不是么。”   
傀儡尸   
蝎子作为一个傀儡而死去。鼬从悬崖上看那个地方。鼬觉得十分讽刺。他出神地看着蝎子躺着的那个位置，死后数天他依然在那里，没有人为他收尸。他为什么会死在这样荒凉的地方呢，没有人会知道他死去，也没有人再记得他是谁。   
和他一起的还有他所有的傀儡，横七竖八地倒在地上。   
只是这样。   
鼬回去后，他对迪达拉说：   
“有个地方需要你去爆破一下。”   
“你怎么说得我跟一个挖山的一样。”   
“蝎子死的那个地方，尸体实在太多了。”   
“……”   
“……”   
“这样的死法其实也很不错。”   
“是么。”   
“不过话说回来，对他来说，生与死早已没有区别了。”   
“可能吧。”   
“……”   
“至少，他离这里越来越远了。”   
鼬说这句话的时候，十分想按一下自己的胸口。可他没有那么做。他依旧保持着冷漠的姿态，展现出训练有素的忍者的模样。   
他不知道有些人穷尽一生也得不到，只是因为那一时的任性和毅然。   
完


	15. Fly against the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蝎迪  
> 2006-03-01

第四次天空战争结束后，旦那开始觉得选择做飞行员是一个错误。   
错误一，他参加了飞行员培训。   
错误二，他无意中成了英雄。   
错误三，他认识了迪达拉。   
错误四，战争结束后他没有和迪达拉及时联络上。   
在III与IV之间一百多年的和平时代，旦那曾经认为驾驶飞行器是一件非常美妙的事情。   
第一次进入飞行器的底舱进行飞行员特别训练时，他就被那里环绕一周的落地窗与透明的地面所吸引了。确切地说，吸引他的是底舱下面的云，它们总是一片一片连成海的样子，终年不散。他那时还不明白为什么底舱会做成透明的。   
旦那对海的执着，在同族迁居天空后，愈发强烈起来。他尽力去回忆海的样子，却渐渐地再也记不起来了，便以为海与云一样，静谧而隐忍。他明白自己正在失去故乡，不断地失去，到最后只留下一种有所遗忘的悲伤，反复地煎熬着他。   
他与古代的水手又不一样，水手对海岸依然有着永不磨灭的渴望，他们知道海有尽头，然而飞行员却没有真正意义上的目标，他们穿过一个又一个停靠站，那些停靠站依靠太阳能悬浮在高空，和飞行器一样脚踩着浮云，而永远看不到云下面的样子。   
他有时甚至希望自己能够拥有冲破禁令的勇气，穿过那稠密的云层，飞到下面的世界去。政府说，所有前往地面的人都不能够再回到天空。实际上没有人乐意回去，那里到处都是人类发展的残骸，像坟墓一般死寂。   
可为什么他那么想要回去呢？   
这个天空比海洋更深远，它可以迷惑时间，也可以迷惑信念。   
寿命是增长了，但是，到底是为了什么而活下去呢？只是来看这一片云海？   
顺从，还是背叛？   
他的选择义无返顾地向了其中一方倾倒下去。   
是旦那的人生迷惑了他，还是那云之海呢？   
还是……   
初战  
一天，旦那在云层上穿行的时候，想起小时候看的寓言故事，一个旅行者在废弃的铁轨边走着，先看到了一个几十年如一日擦拭铁轨的人，然后又看到一个几十年如一日拆除铁轨的人，最后看到一个几十年如一日重建铁轨的人。*注1  
一个完全否定人生意义的寓言故事。旦那这样评价道，太残忍了。   
但又有什么是不残忍的？从出生到死去，人不断残忍着，又被残忍着。反反复复，直到死后不必再对别人残忍，也不必再受到残忍的对待。   
旦那的嘴角毫不留情地嘲笑着自己，怎么会想出这么孩子气的评价。   
飞行器马上就要到达北方的总部，很快就回到家了。他关掉动力引擎，举起操作台底放着的一瓶白兰地，晃了一晃。   
还剩十五毫升。旦那估计道。成为飞行员之前他在地面上做过汽车修理工，喜欢对液体体积进行精确的估计。其实这是完全没有必要的，他明白。   
恶习。旦那总结呈辞。   
就在他放下那瓶白兰地，雷达发现了五架敌国的战斗式飞行器，它尖叫起来。   
那是IV开战的第一天，旦那驾驶的运输型飞行器正要运送一批军火到总部，显然，空荡荡的航路上只有他一个靶子。运输型，多么好的目标。敌国的飞行器毫不犹豫地开始发起猛烈的攻击。这两个属于天空的国度，总是互相入侵，永不停止。III的发起者正是旦那的国家，对方也不甘示弱。旦那向距离半公里远的总部发起了求救讯号。   
旦那从此得到了一架叫“蝎子”的急速战斗式飞行器，后来所有的人都以此称呼他。   
他做了什么呢？他打开了全自动防御系统，然后爬上货舱寻找可以使用的军械。他在货舱的尽头发现了一个标着“飞鱼”的半自动导弹发射器，配有三枚导弹。   
他立刻启动了内置起重机，但是又犹豫了。他不知道应该将这个发射器放到哪里去发射。飞行器剧烈地震动起来，看来还是被打中了。警报灯闪出红色的光芒，雷达又开始尖叫起来。“与敌机相撞！与敌机相撞！”“动力炉依然完整！前翼受损程度55%！”   
对方难道想进行自杀式进攻？有没有搞错啊。虽然运输型确实比较巨大……   
他皱了一下眉，脑海里出现了大片的云，是从舱底往下看的景象。他相信第一感觉。   
[旦那：因为我讨厌会飞的鱼！]*注2  
善后的事件  
他从病床上睁开眼睛的时候，突然明白底舱为何是全透明的了。他身旁的护士正在检查他的脉搏，被他吓了一跳，然后惊喜地跑出去叫医生。   
他觉得头疼，伸出手摸了摸头，摸到包得紧紧的绷带。   
他坐起来，看看全身，没有石膏之类的东西。他舒了口气。   
他依稀记得他打开了底舱的窗，将飞鱼发射了出去。他没有想到那是迷你巡航导弹，不仅如此，实际上，他对导弹一窍不通。他第一次射击被敌机轻易地躲过了，他暗暗告诉自己不能浪费导弹，在他击落第二架，也就是他的导弹用完的时候，他的飞行器被打中了动力炉，防御系统即将瘫痪。   
他觉得有些无望，但很快又振作起来。他看到很多本国的飞行器出现，清扫了障碍。   
“我就说嘛……”旦那没有说完，就晕了过去――强化钢板碎片击中了他的头部。   
他现在想起当时要说的下半句话是：小说总是这样。   
他摇了摇头，还是很痛。   
医生几乎是跑着进来的，他激动地说：“英雄你醒啦！”说完给旦那做了全身检查。   
他问医生何时能够出院，医生说现在就可以，不过最好还是呆在这里。如果出院，要一星期回来检查一次，两个月之内不准驾驶飞行器。   
旦那困饶地抓了一下头发，然后说，好吧。   
医生说：“我国的最高领导昨天都来看你啦！可是你还是在睡觉，一点面子都不给。”   
“是么。”旦那有些不高兴。   
“你已经睡了一个星期了，该来的电视台记者什么的都已经来过了，最清净的时候你却醒了过来……”医生开始喋喋不休起来，旦那马上打断他，说道：   
“医生，我想尽快办理出院手续。”   
“为什么？你不等那些记者回来看你吗？”   
“我又不是你。”旦那终于生气了，掀开被子下了床。   
[旦那：那个人真的是医生吗？我怎么觉得看起来长得好像三代风影*注3……我在说什么？]  
蝎子  
被军方找到似乎是理所当然的事情。旦那在家里呆了没几天，就有一个熟人找上门来。   
下面是他们的对话。   
[敲门声]  
旦那：谁啊。   
声音：旦那，我。   
旦那：哦是你啊。   
声音：你还记得我是谁？那还不快请我进去？   
旦那：抱歉，军队的人恕不接待。   
声音：难道你就不是军队的人了？   
旦那：……   
声音：你本来就是预备役的一员，如今又立了大功，想不参战都不行呢。   
旦那：又不是我希望的……   
声音：现在军队都已经要给你勋章和飞行器了，不要逃避，你躲不过的。   
[一片寂静数秒钟后，开门声]  
声音：我就说嘛，你一定会面对的。   
旦那：大蛇丸，我不想再驾驶飞行器了。   
大蛇丸：为什么？那你不是要失业了？   
旦那：……请让我考虑几天吧。   
[不由分说的关门声]  
大蛇丸：我给你一天时间，要么逃走，要么接受。   
[大蛇丸转过身用背靠着门，拿出烟抽了起来。看来他一时半会儿是不会走了]  
大蛇丸：不管怎样我还是向你介绍一下那架飞行器吧。这些话本来应该当着你的面说的，既然你这么抵触，我只好这样说了，毕竟是命令，我和你不一样，我早就离开预备役了。FH-7000，最新开发的型号，急速型战斗式飞行器，所有装备都是最先进的，还特别配有你上次用的那个“飞鱼”。   
旦那：别提那个了。   
大蛇丸：我就知道你肯定会听的。其实你比我还清楚这是为什么吧。不过我作为朋友要事先警告你，那架飞行器可不像一般的军用战斗飞行器……你明白我说的吧？   
旦那：明白。   
大蛇丸：还有，那架飞行器叫蝎子。   
旦那：操。   
大蛇丸：用了你的家族的象征，不舒服吗？   
旦那：蛇头你适可而止吧。   
[大蛇丸笑了一下，又皱着眉咳嗽了几声]  
旦那：你的气管炎还是没有好吗？   
大蛇丸：好不了了我看。那我走了，你好自为之，蝎子。   
旦那：……我不会送你的。   
飞行的少年  
旦那全部都明白。为了鼓舞士气，就抓了自己这个撞上门来的“英雄”来做样子。东西当然会给最好的，只不过实战的用处都不大。虽然他对导弹一窍不通，这点军人的常识还是有的。  
这样爱慕虚荣以及以欺骗士兵与人民为常的政府，有什么做不出来的。可视底舱就是最好的证据。  
旦那硬着头皮去受勋。总统先生排着他的胳膊说：“年轻人，你前途无量。”   
旦那僵硬地微笑了一下表示接受。   
他在记者的簇拥下进入了那架被命名为“蝎子”的飞行器。他是第一次乘上急速型的飞行器。没有底舱，控制室被整个儿搬到了飞行器的几何中心。   
在操作室中，除了仪表还是仪表，看不到其他东西。如果不打开照明灯，这里就是一个密不透风的铁笼子――当然，即使打开灯，除了视觉效果上的改观，实质却一点都没有改变。   
他在众人散去的时候，看到了角落里一个在调试系统的少年。金色的长发扎成一小束垂过肩膀，神情专注地看着发出蓝光的屏幕。他身上有一种十分特别的魅力，如同牛角面包，形状不算最华丽，却十分好吃。就有这样的感觉。   
他想，刚才怎么就没看到这个人。在记者的簇拥下，他什么都没有看到。除了一张又一张充满欲望的脸。那些脸就像是他们一具具躯壳，不受自身灵魂的支配。   
少年抬起手，却没有抬起头。   
“早上好，大英雄。我是这个飞行器的设计者。”   
“设计者？！”如此年轻的脸，让旦那觉得不可思议，“你今年多大？”   
“你知道不知道你很失礼耶！”少年撇着嘴说道，“怎么有先问年龄的，无论怎么说也应该先问名字吧！”   
“对不起。”旦那在这个少年咄咄逼人的气势下完全认输了。   
“好啦。我叫迪达拉，今后请多关照。”*注4  
[旦那：好熟悉的台词……迪达拉你以前是不是跟我讲过？]  
他抬起头看着旦那，旦那完全受回了刚才的想法。牛角面包用以形容他实在太寒碜了。他应该是巧克力慕斯蛋糕，外观看起来就十足的甜美可人。   
可刚才为什么会有那样的感觉呢？旦那发觉自己有时完全不可理解。   
直觉本身就是不可理解的吧！   
甜食爱好者和冰激凌英雄  
“什么？”旦那吃惊地说道，“你要和我一起驾驶这架飞行器？”   
迪达拉耸了一下肩：“大校的决定，我有什么办法。”   
旦那有一种被晾在一边的感觉。   
迪达拉继续说道：“你不要以为这架机器只是在打仗的时候在后方被保护起来的货色，它各方面的设备都是运用在实战上的。”   
旦那脑袋里出现了大大的“不会吧！”三个字。他这才知道自己完全曲解了大蛇丸的意思。   
“因为资料显示你仅仅在接受培训期间使用过一般的战斗型，要操作这个肯定有些麻烦的啦……”迪达拉开始吃桌子上一盘有山那么高的冰激凌。   
没错，他们两个人正在饭店里吃饭，由传说中恐怖大校宇智波鼬请的。这个传说中的大校本人并未到场，这让旦那松了口气。   
“你还不吃吗？你的冰激凌已经开始化了……”迪达拉咬着勺子，指着旦那面前那座山。   
旦那迟疑了一下，旋即开始消灭那座山。   
“我刚才说到哪里了？”迪达拉大口大口吃着冰淇淋，含糊不清地说道，“啊我想起来了，所以说大校要我来协助你……”   
他的目光回到旦那的桌子上，被吓了一大跳。   
一眨眼，旦那面前的山就没了。   
“好快……”迪达拉嘴里的勺子差点掉了下来。   
“我是不是应该对你说，这一次算慢了？”旦那微笑着说，完全不在意迪达拉翻的白眼。   
[旦那：请叫我冰激凌英雄！]  
事后――   
“蝎子，我们来打个赌吧，如果你赢了，我就请你吃冰激凌。”迪达拉坐在副操作台上，盯着斜前方的旦那说道。   
旦那没有支声，迪达拉问道：“咦，你不是很喜欢吃冰激凌吗？”   
旦那绿着脸转过头来看着迪达拉，吓了他一跳。   
“我是吃的很快，但是我一点都不喜欢吃――”   
说完一副要吐的样子，勉强才忍住。   
“大校他根本就是恶魔，以前就知道我恶心冰激凌，这次请我们特大号冰淇淋，就是故意想整死我，我怎么能表现出恶心的样子呢……”说完他吐倒在一旁。   
迪达拉突然觉得，自己完全被置于事外了。也许能透彻地了解一群人是一种痛苦，但一知半解的人，除了好奇，也并没有其他的感觉。倒不如什么都不知道来得好。   
会痛苦的都是自己的臆想造成的吧，大部分人都是如此。   
自己属于哪一种呢？他自嘲地想，还算庆幸，无论是对眼前的人，还是大校，自己知道的都不多。   
这是一种幸福吗？   
所谓飞行  
令旦那不愉快的事情很多，和迪达拉无数次意见不和，无论大事小事，迪达拉似乎有意与旦那唱反调。   
旦那在总部长期待命，无所事事。   
他知道与其让他去冒险，还不如让他留在总部，防止英雄形象崩坏之类的事情发生。   
他坚持认为这是一种侮辱，但并不是对一个英雄来说的。   
迪达拉冷笑着说，多一事不如少一事，这一点旦那十分明白。他经常怀疑迪达拉的真实身份，如果仅仅是设计者，不可能有那么高超的飞行器操作技术。   
旦那在死寂中突然说道，外面在打最后一战了吧。迪达拉点了点头，不知道旦那有没有感觉到。   
旦那问道：“迪达拉你以前乘坐过控制室在底舱的飞行器吗？”   
他等着迪达拉问为什么，但迪达拉什么都没有说，只是坐在副驾驶台后面，安静地玩着他的塔罗牌。   
只有纸牌噼啪噼啪的声音回答他。   
旦那没有继续说下去，他等待着。   
“去过。”迪达拉说道。   
“看到那里的落地窗了？”旦那问道。   
“是的。”迪达拉用毫无情感的语调回答了旦那。   
“在天空上飞行的时候，穿过它看到的下面的云层很漂亮。”   
“是的，但是那是假的。”迪达拉毫不留情地说道。   
“你怎么知道？”旦那有些疑惑。   
“因为设计者是我的父亲。”迪达拉说道，他急于揭晓谜底，但又不想表现出骄傲的神色――他明白值得他骄傲的事物却是一个骗局。   
“为我设计的。”迪达拉继续说，“因为我对他说了很多很多次，飞行是属于天空的。我觉得，无论怎样，都必须让飞行员有一种在天上的感觉。为了防止被怀疑，那些云非常的浓密，永远都不会散开。”   
“即使是假的？”   
“是的。”   
飞鸟与鱼  
旦那对海的执着来自他对海鲜的执着。   
他很小很小的时候吃过一次海鲜，年幼的他为这种食物非常着迷，虽然当时的海鲜几乎都不是海中养殖的。他疯狂地吃，可母亲对他说，这种食物不能多吃，脸上会发东西的。   
他把每一盘端上来的鱼都吃得只剩骨头。   
令他母亲惊奇的是，她的儿子过了许多天，脸上都没有长出任何东西。也许这是他对海产品惊人的适应能力吧，有可能是如今的海产品都失去了海的味道。   
是的，海的味道。她对他的儿子说，鱼的味道和海的味道是一样的。   
在许多人看来浓重的腥味，却被蝎子视为一种静谧深远，不可侵犯的高尚。   
到底是他适应了海，还是他自最初即是属于海的呢？他的母亲没有能给他答案便离开了人世。   
迪达拉恰恰相反。他在天空出生，从小跟随父亲驾驶飞行器。最初飞行工程师被视为毫无用处的职业，却在国家迁至天空后，突然变得举足轻重。   
迪达拉的愤事嫉俗似乎是在那时养成的。   
他的天赋让他早早地成为了国家一级工程师，专门负责制造战斗机型。他对天空的执着比他父亲有过之而无不及，似乎也是人们迁至天空后突然爆发出来的，原本只是沉积着，不着痕迹。   
幼时记忆里如雾一般围绕周围的云与纯蓝的天空是他一切执着的根源。一直以来，他的世界里除了天空的景色，没有别的可以欣赏。而在父亲死后，他的生命中唯一的支柱也离他而去。他曾在把自己锁在家里很久不出来，那时候他还很小，他的头发在那段时间里疯长，很快长到了肩膀。他从那间小屋子出来之后再也没有剪过头发，也许是作为对拥有同样发色的父亲的纪念吧，这是他所有执着中最日常化的一件。   
他也吃过海鲜，是小时候父亲带他回地面时吃到的。他对那种活蹦乱跳的条状生物害怕至极，闻到那个味道就有些晕厥。尤其是看到它们被烧成皮肉粘稠的样子之后，迪达拉坚决不吃，甚至看都不愿意看一眼。它们的眼睛有着各自幽怨的魂魄，震慑着举着刀叉的人类。也许它们比人类更具有生命力，它们的眼睛，还能表现出受自己灵魂支配的模样。他到底是讨厌鱼，还是讨厌人对着横在盘子上的鱼举起刀叉的样子，他也分不清楚了。他只记得极端的厌恶，几乎让他昏厥过去。   
父亲说现在海产品可是很贵的，难得吃一次。迪达拉却说他宁可吃鸟的肉。于是，父亲告诉了他一个关于飞鸟和鱼的故事。   
在这样的回忆下，迪达拉几乎是第一眼看到旦那，就觉得他会是属于海的人。可能那样极端的厌恶也让他有了对海的敏感触觉。   
物极必反吗？迪达拉笑笑。   
他对旦那说：“蝎子，你听过飞鸟和鱼的故事吗？”   
旦那摇了摇头。   
迪达拉说：“太好了。”   
旦那问他为什么。   
“我希望你永远都不知道。”迪达拉这样想着，嘴上却说：“没什么。”   
“英雄”  
“如果进程顺利的话，应该早就通知我们了吧。”迪达拉突然烦躁起来，指着桌上的塔罗牌说，“我用这个测出来的情况也不太好。”   
“我有同感。”旦那说。   
“难得嘛。”迪达拉说。关键时刻他也不忘讽刺这位英雄，“不过还好，没有测到塔。我估计这次应该能死里逃生。”   
果然，话音未落，警报响了起来。雷达发现一公里内出现敌军，数量在一百左右。   
“杀到总部来了嘛……”迪达拉说着，启动了引擎。   
旦那有些吃惊地看着他，说：“还没有命令下达……”   
“没有关系。我的任务是保证你的英雄形象的完美，可以不接受命令就出发。”迪达拉打断他，说道，“这一次能赢的话，我一定请你吃海鲜。”   
“骗人的吧。”旦那打开所有的仪表，看了一眼放在操作台角落里的伏特加。好像不是自己买的，他想。――海鲜？绝对不可能。和赢的几率一样。   
“不骗你。”迪达拉拉起手札，飞行器冲出了总部。   
“你确定带够了武器？”旦那突然说。   
“如果说是一个一个全部轰掉的话，肯定不够。”迪达拉说道。   
“你……”   
“没关系，到底够不够试试就知道了。”   
雷达显示有两颗空中鱼雷从前方飞过来。   
“很快嘛。”迪达拉说道。   
“上去吧。”旦那说。   
“不行。”迪达拉断然拒绝。   
“为什么？”   
迪达拉拉起紧急下降的手柄，隐入茫茫的云海，“上面没有出路。”   
旦那叹了口气，说道：“好吧，这次也听你的。”谁叫所有的操作系统都集中在副操作台上呢。   
迪达拉在云层中将飞行器开到最大速度，又突然急转而上。   
“你在干什么？！”旦那几乎是叫出来的。   
“逃命啊。”迪达拉说着。身后的鱼雷撞上了敌国的飞行器。   
“两个，三个，四个。”迪达拉数着连带被撞到的飞行器，“太棒了。”   
“高兴什么……”旦那说道，“看雷达……”   
八十几个空中鱼雷就等待着这架飞行器的升空。   
迪达拉立即降低了飞行高度，然后又突然上升。   
“我说，蝎子，我们还是合作吧。”迪达拉说道。   
“你终于妥协了。”旦那笑了，也不知是嘲讽还是真诚。   
“你来操作导弹，我来操作方向。”   
“可以。导弹使用没有要求吗？”   
“不要浪费。”   
“……太困难了。”   
沿着天空飞行  
战争最终以微弱的优势，由旦那所在的国家获得胜利。   
最后“蝎子”炸毁，旦那与迪达拉趁坐各自的逃生飞机离开。旦那的的雷达里，迪达拉离他越来越远，终于在距离他一公里的地方消失了。他觉得那架飞机像是飞到云层下面去了，但又觉得不太可能，至少他没有回国。旦那再也没有见过迪达拉。那个少年好像从人间蒸发了，或许从来都没有出现过。   
旦那不知道。   
虽然他的飞行器早已被炸得粉碎，但所有人都叫他“蝎子”，他是国家最大的英雄。他再次受勋。   
国家再没有给过他什么飞行器，无所事事的他开始做邮差，开着比以前的小得多的运输型飞行器，精确地计算酒瓶里剩下液体的体积。   
他在底舱，一个人孤独地看着底下虚假而美丽的云。   
他想人的记忆力是会衰退的，总有一天什么都会忘记，以为一切都未发生过，平平淡淡地终老。他迟早会忘记原来的名字。   
可是呢。他在战后接到大蛇丸祝贺的电话，旦那顺便问了大蛇丸，飞鸟和鱼这个故事到底讲了些什么。   
大蛇丸迟疑了一下，说：“是哪个‘飞鸟和鱼’？”   
旦那说他不知道。   
“那我就告诉你我还记得起来的那个吧。”大蛇丸说，“说的好像是一只鸟爱上了一条鱼的故事。还是一条鱼爱上一只鸟？我已经记不得了。很老很老的故事，我估计看过的人应该已经没有了吧。”   
旦那笑了笑，没有等大蛇丸说完，回应道：“是这样啊。”   
他挂掉了电话。他觉得自己好像什么都明白了，但又好像什么都没有明白。对那个小鬼出的的谜题，可能自己这辈子都不会了解谜底。   
这很重要吗？旦那问自己。他对自己说“不重要”，反复说了三遍，然后大笑了起来，笑得很响很响，整个飞行器底舱都是他的回音，哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈。   
这一天，他正在航路上前进，接到了一个电话。   
“旦那。”   
那个声音从不断被干扰的电波中传输过来，有些模糊。他差一点就想不起来“旦那”是谁。他很快意识到第一次听到少年叫他的真名，很清晰地发音，一点都不含糊。   
他却一时不知道要说什么好。   
“我还欠你一顿海鲜，记得吗。”少年说道，“我现在在地面生活，我决定用自己的双手重建天空。”   
“这样啊。”旦那说道。   
“没什么想说的吗？”   
“祝福你。”旦那闭上眼睛，说。   
“你要我上去接你，还是你自己下来？”   
“干什么？” [旦那望天：英雄和魔王再次聚首。]  
“你不想吃海鲜？”   
“我觉得现在地面上已经没有海鲜了呢。”   
“傻瓜，快给我下来。”   
“那我要先去别的地方，然后下去。”   
“还要多久？”   
“我在下去之前还想再把天上的世界走遍，你说呢？”   
“那不行。”迪达拉又展现出不容让步的态度，“就要现在。”   
或许，即使两个人既不知道彼此的过去，也未曾深入地相互了解过，但并不代表他们不会在一起。   
难道这一定是一见钟情吗？   
不，也许，只是一种爱的方式。   
这世界上有三种只能用几率来说明的问题，直觉，爱和未来。   
The End*注5  
注1：源自《基诺之旅》小说版。第几本第几话我忘了。   
注2：此类中括号内为可忽略内容。   
注3：此人疑似是旦那他亲戚。   
注4：不由自主地让这句话出现了……   
注5：   
省略以下场景：   
绝：老大，我们的英雄好像违反禁令了。   
鼬[喝茶]：他到地面去了？   
绝：是的。   
鼬[远目]：以前是不是有个叫迪达拉的工程师也下去了？   
绝：你记性真好。   
鼬：看来不用过几年我们就可以回到地面居住了。   
绝：你开玩笑？   
鼬：不是，我有了一个新的决定。


	16. 乌之花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡鼬  
> 2005年8月

1  
据说这个世界上有一种黑色的花。它们初次开放在晨曦之下，到正午时便开始燃烧，细小的火花渐渐衍变成熊熊的烈火，把自己烧成了灰烬，却留下了茁壮的根，深扎地底。   
2  
鼬认识卡卡西之前，卡卡西就已经名声在外了。“拷贝忍者”和“木叶第一技师”这样的美名在村外颇为胜传，“迟到大王”这样的恶名却是暗部中无人不晓。   
鼬对前者不以为然，对后者却紧锁着眉。实际上他对那个平时吊儿郎当罗里罗嗦的男人一点好感都没有，特别是父亲开口“棋木家的天才小鬼”闭口“卡卡西”让鼬反感不已。卡卡西的写轮眼为他带来的美名曾引起整个宇智波族的不满，说得露骨一点，就是嫉妒。   
刚入暗部，鼬就被发配到卡卡西任队长的小组，而第一次集队卡卡西就名不虚传地迟到了两个小时。队友们各自带着应付这类情况的东西，琳带着刚买的杂志，据说是木叶里最容易脱销的一种；阿斯玛带着一打食物，据说是早饭忘记吃；而鼬漫不经心地闭目养神，心里担心着佐助的年末考试。琳苦笑着对鼬说，你迟早会习惯的，卡卡西总是这样。   
鼬倚着桥栏快睡着时，卡卡西出现了。阿斯玛讪笑着说，卡卡西你又没破记录啊。卡卡西微笑着说，今天我……   
我们已经各自介绍过了。琳立刻打断他的扯谎，说道。   
“哦，那最好了，”卡卡西说道，说罢转向鼬，“欢迎来到9队，鼬。我们出发吧。”   
3  
快中午的时候，卡卡西又到了那块刻着密密麻麻的名字的墓碑之前。还有十分钟集队，正打算走，他突然发现墓碑附近的一条石板缝里长出了一朵黑色的花。那鬼魅的花朵如茶花般大小，有着鲜红如血的花蕊，纤细的茎和那硕大的花冠十分不协调。卡卡西蹲下身子盯着那朵花看了许久，直到正午的太阳射下来，照得那朵花开始冒烟。他被那突如其来的微小火花吓得有些手足无措，而那瞬间绽放的火焰几秒间就把花烧得干干净净，连救火的功夫也不给卡卡西。   
卡卡西站起来，看着那块有轻微烧焦痕迹的地面，突生了一种不祥之感。   
比朝生暮死的蜉蝣还要短命的花，似有所暗示。   
等回过神来，卡卡西突然意识到，自己已经迟到了两个小时。等他赶到集合地点时，阿斯玛又是一脸讪笑地面对着他：“真受不了你，三个小时十一分零八秒，你终于破记录了。”   
他注意到鼬漆黑的发丝和绯红的瞳孔，正冲着阿斯玛傻笑的脸轻轻地叹了一口气。   
4  
卡卡西对三代目的特别分配产生过质疑。一般情况下，暗部中同一个小队不会有两个写轮眼使用者。   
三代目说，因为最佳人选止水已经退役，而目前暗部中最强的写轮眼使用者是卡卡西，所以鼬会跟着他一段时间，等鼬变得更强之后就分到别的队里去。   
卡卡西轻蔑地想，宇智波族的人永远受优待。   
而跟着他的那个人，是其中的佼佼者，并且还是个小鬼。   
5  
卡卡西很少遇到鼬，除了执行任务时。   
这天他起了个大早，又到那块碑前驻足。未等他站稳，他就听到一个声音在叫他。   
“卡卡西。”   
这是他第一次听见鼬跟他说话，也是第一次在除任务以外的时间里单独看到他。   
他问他，找我有什么事。   
鼬一字一顿地说，“人死不能复生，你在他身上浪费我们的时间，根本是在抹杀你现在的朋友。等他们死了，你又要在他们身上浪费别人时间，如此恶性循环，你不觉得自己有罪吗？”   
卡卡西后来回忆起来，发觉这是鼬与他的所有对话中，他主动说话说得最多的一次，尔后都是他问，鼬择要回答。他不知道鼬对别人是否也会这样，至少他有耳闻，鼬是个很少讲理，但总是占理的人。   
卡卡西当时完全没有注意到这件值得玩味的事情，他说，难道你不是我的朋友吗？   
鼬说，不能是。   
卡卡西追问他为什么，鼬答也不答，就离开了。   
6  
第三次任务，他们保护木叶国的首相去砂之国访问，期间遇到了岩之国的刺客。   
卡卡西带领第九小队在深夜在首相房间外面与那些刺客交手，摩擦几回合，卡卡西就知道对方四人，其中两人是鸡肋，不堪一击，只有领头的那个的能力略在自己之上。   
他毫不犹豫地把护额翻上，准备应付对方的第一次进攻。   
此时，鼬突然出手去结果了那两个鸡肋，却被领头的盯上，一个土遁・土龙术向鼬逼去。   
卡卡西一边在心里骂鼬太不听指挥，一边以最快速度结出了一个一模一样的印顶去那来势汹汹土龙。   
鼬却连谢谢都没有说，绕过正在冲撞的土龙，目光直逼对方领头的双目。   
不出三秒，那人便如烂泥般瘫软了，最后剩下的一个受了惊吓竟然仓皇而逃，被阿斯玛截住。那人使出水遁之术，却在结印时就被卡卡西的千鸟贯穿了身体。   
事后，卡卡西承认自己当时对鼬的瞳术多少有些目瞪口呆，开始怀疑三代目所说的全是借口。   
他甚至觉得，鼬被调来是要做队长的，而不是跟屁虫。这件事多少算一点征兆。   
虽然当时的鼬和后来的鼬判若两人，攻击频率和实力不可同日而语，而他天生的才干并没有改变。   
7  
卡卡西又有迟到的感觉。他感觉到自己已经迟了一刻钟，但是并不打算离开那个碑。他知道自己有罪，并且总是忏悔。   
竟然有人对自己的忏悔进行质疑，真是可笑。卡卡西想。   
虽然这样想，他还是离开了碑，前往集合地点。   
阿斯玛这一次看见他，下巴都快掉了。他结结巴巴地说，第一次在集合时间后半个小时之内看到你，你是不是看错表了。   
他注意到鼬的眼睛，是漆黑的夜色。   
他对着那三个人淡淡地微笑，什么都没有说。   
8  
第九小队被派去追踪在木叶国边境活动的大蛇丸一行，这是自鼬加入以来四人第五次执行任务。   
四人行夜路随大蛇丸进了森林，却渐渐地失去了大蛇丸的踪迹。   
他们走得实在太快了，或者说，有埋伏？卡卡西考虑着这个问题，犹豫着如何应对，却发现阿斯玛和琳不知何时不见了。   
他紧张起来，突然听到鼬开口轻轻地说，冷静点，他们刚才离我们只有四五步路，肯定是被暗算了，快躲起来。   
他来不及回头，就被鼬一拉，避开了从树林间横飞过来的手里剑。只差两公分，卡卡西就要被射中。   
卡卡西和鼬立刻跳到树上隐藏起来，屏着呼吸。   
许久，一点动静都没有。卡卡西心里乱极了，全都想着如何救琳和阿斯玛。他不是第一次面对这种状况，特别的是这天夜里特别的黑，几乎不见五指。   
他突然听见乒乓两声从附近的地面传来，鼬开始行动了。   
他立刻要跟上，却不知被谁的胳膊挡住。   
卡卡西听见鼬说，你别去，现在的你只会碍事。以后你必须学会夜视，这也是天照的一个作用。   
他立刻明白，那是他的影分身。   
累赘感与罪恶感突生。   
9  
鼬的影分身消失前，卡卡西听到了一个女人的惨叫，但时间不长，明显是在叫完之前就被割断了喉咙。那声音扭曲而奇怪，分不清是敌是我。   
卡卡西跳下树，听见琳喊他的名字。   
“卡卡西。”   
他循着声音过去，看见她正在治疗重伤昏迷的阿斯玛。   
鼬不见了。   
“鼬去追逃走的两个人了。”琳说。   
“一共几个人？”   
“包括大蛇丸，有五个，死了三个。”   
“你照顾阿斯玛，”卡卡西说道，“我去追。”   
琳说，“好的。他们往那边去了。”说完，往北边指去。   
卡卡西觉得今天琳的说话方式有点怪。平时她都会叮嘱他注意安全什么的，这一次没有。但他顾不得那么多了。   
10  
卡卡西觉得自己跟丢了。他停了下来，向四周看了看。   
突然他感觉到有四个人围住了他，他自知中了埋伏，想逃，却发现脚和灌了铅一般沉重。   
那四个人阴阳怪气地说，真容易上当啊。   
卡卡西从牙缝中挤出几个字，问道，他们在哪里？   
那四人中的一个说道，都死了。   
卡卡西觉得如五雷轰顶，腿一软，差点跪在对方面前。   
他突然想到一个解决的方法，就是自尽。他试图凝聚查克拉，却发现查克拉不知何时已经被吸收光了，思维也开始渐渐混乱模糊。   
那四人中的另一个说道，你不用紧张，我们的主人喜欢你，想借你的身体用一下……   
11  
卡卡西醒来的时候却躺在木叶医院的病床上，一旁的护士小姐直钩钩地看着他的脸，一时没了反应。   
这时候阿斯玛正好走进来，手臂上还打了石膏。   
“这是怎么回事？”卡卡西想坐起来，却没有力气。他只好用手臂撑着身体，问道。   
阿斯玛说，是鼬救了你，你中了超大剂量的幻药。   
卡卡西又问，你们不是死了吗？   
阿斯玛犹豫了一下，说，只有琳去了。   
卡卡西陷入沉默。   
阿斯玛继续说，她被割断了喉咙，当场就没救了。当时我受了伤，肋骨断了两根，奄奄一息。本来他们想给我再补上几下，鼬救出我，安顿好我以后又跑了回去。   
卡卡西说，你知道他是怎么救我的吗？   
阿斯玛摇了摇头。   
卡卡西叹了口气，重新躺下。   
阿斯玛说，你好好休息。   
卡卡西微微点点头，转过头看着窗外。   
12  
卡卡西病愈回到暗部，才得知鼬已经被转到了十三分队做队长。   
卡卡西微笑着迎接新加入的月光和不知火。   
他去交任务报告的时候，三代目没有责怪他，反而说了句保重。   
他知道，当年四代目带的班，如今只剩下他一个了。   
鼬是对的。   
他在死人身上浪费着时间，却不知道珍惜活着的人。   
13  
卡卡西又要去执行任务。他依照惯例去了碑前，却看到已经有人站在那里。   
他清楚，那人是鼬。碑前放着一束花。   
卡卡西在离他几步的地方停住了脚步。   
他迟疑了一会儿，说道，“谢谢你。”   
鼬没有回应。卡卡西甚至不知道他是在骄傲或者是在内疚。   
卡卡西问道，我们以后可以做朋友吗。   
鼬依然是上次的回答，不能。   
卡卡西追问为什么，鼬避而不答。   
过了许久，卡卡西正打算离开，鼬突然问道：   
“你对我……是厌恶多一点，还是嫉妒多一点？”   
卡卡西看着他的背影，反问道，没有别的可选了吗。   
鼬顺延了沉默。   
终于，卡卡西回答说，都不是。   
鼬问，那是什么？   
卡卡西皱着眉考虑了一会儿，反问道，你知道成年人的爱情吗？   
你指肉欲？鼬单刀直入地说道。   
卡卡西戏谑地笑了，回答说，当然不是。   
成年人的爱情有很多种，离本能冲动一步之遥，还有一种爱情叫好感。他微微地笑，心却隐隐作痛。   
鼬欲言又止。   
卡卡西继续说道，我去执行任务了。   
到达集合地点的时候，阿斯玛横眉冷对地看着他，哼了一声，说道，就知道你上次是看错表了。   
卡卡西突然意识到，自己又迟到了一个半小时。   
14  
半年不到的后来，卡卡西就听说鼬灭了宇智波一族，只留下了自己的弟弟。没有人敢相信他这样的一个孩子怎么会那么厉害，可是卡卡西相信。   
后来他又听说，鼬加入了一个叫“晓”的由S级通缉犯组成的组织。卡卡西觉得自己的理智和情感同时陷入了沉思。   
他开始疯狂磨练自己的技艺，在人前表现得更加吊儿郎当，并一如既往地迟到。阿凯对他的飞速进步如临大敌。   
同年，他和阿斯玛一起离开了暗部。   
15  
卡卡西遇到了大蛇丸。   
是在许多年后遇到的，并且纯属意外。他以为大蛇丸早就死了，却没想到大蛇丸依然继续着自己的活人实验。如果不是大蛇丸主动和他打招呼，他早就认不出他了。他感觉到，大蛇丸的实力已经大不如前了。   
大蛇丸礼节性地说，能看到你真是令我意外。   
卡卡西冷笑道，怎么，已经不把我当成实验目标了么。   
大蛇丸有些轻蔑地说道，我曾经有那个打算，不过很快就放弃了。   
卡卡西沉默了一会儿，突然想起来一件事，很想问，却觉得很难开口。   
大蛇丸问道，是不是想知道为什么我突然放弃了你？   
卡卡西没有回答，对那种事他不感兴趣。   
大蛇丸继续说道，是因为我抓住你的时候，你的一个伙伴找到了我，他说要用他自己换回你，还让我多给他一年准备。因为他的血统，而且当时他确实比我弱很多，我就答应了。他叫宇智波鼬，你不会忘记吧？   
卡卡西有些吃惊地看着大蛇丸的眼睛，说不出话来。   
大蛇丸继续说道，不过我没有想到我当时放走他竟是一个错误，不过谁会想到，一个孩子在一年之内可以进步那么多呢。我再一次遇到他的时候，他已经比我强了。   
卡卡西的脸色一变，他说，如果我现在就要杀你，你不会吃惊吧。   
大蛇丸微笑着说，我早就不介意了。我会跟你打招呼，你就应该知道这一点了吧。   
卡卡西转过身去，说，你变太多了。   
大蛇丸说，因为我老了，也被削弱了太多的力量。如今我只想看看时间的尽头。   
卡卡西说道，我也放过你一次，不过不为了谁。   
大蛇丸的笑容暧昧。   
卡卡西离开的时候想，你老了，而谁又非如此呢。   
16  
卡卡西又一次看见了黑色的花朵，这一次，开在月色下。它开在卡卡西初次见到它的位置，毫无预兆。   
有脚步声临近，卡卡西听见前面不远的地方有一个人在向他走来，有着黑色的头发和血红的瞳孔。   
那个瞬间，卡卡西以为那是佐助，想开口叫他。   
“卡卡西。”对方先开了口，卡卡西惊异地辨别出，那是一个阔别多年的声音。   
“……鼬？”   
鼬慢慢地走近他，脸被月光照得惨白。他依然是当年的模样，老成而清澈。   
卡卡西突然有流泪的冲动。   
鼬对着他微微地笑了，说，我来是要告诉你一件事。   
卡卡西克制着自己的情绪：“说吧。”   
“我终于明白你所谓的好感了。”他不紧不慢地说。   
卡卡西避开鼬的目光，低下头看着那朵花说：“死后才说这种话，你不觉得太晚了吗。”   
许久都不闻鼬回答，卡卡西抬起头，却发现鼬已经消失得无影无踪。   
他还是听见他似是而非的答案：“可惜你我都承担不起。”   
那朵花依然开着，卡卡西注意到，它们开始在月光下慢慢地枯萎了。   
17  
清晨十分，卡卡西又站到了那块碑前。下过大雨的地面积了一滩又一滩的水。   
他注意到那开过乌之花的石板缝里，露出了植物的根。那根须很细，很密，平日一定稳稳地扎在土里。   
卡卡西走去，用手试探着那根的深度，轻轻拔了一下，那根却根本不为所动。   
相当深，卡卡西想。   
他突然明白了什么，正听见谁在他的身后喊他的名字。   
“卡卡西。”   
他回过头去。   
18  
据说这个世界上存在一种乌之花，花瓣是油漆般的黑色，花蕊是鲜血般的红色。它初次开放便会纵火毁灭了自己，留下的根基在地底长眠，只等几十几百年后重返地面。   
它的花瓣是亘古不变的黑色，重生后便沉没在黑夜之中。重新开放时，它们的内心已永远沉睡。   
The End


	17. 欲擒故纵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鹿宁  
> 2005年

第十六计 欲擒故纵   
逼则反兵，走则减势，紧随勿迫。累其气力，消其斗志，散而后擒，兵不血刃。需，有孚，光。

  
鹿丸在山后面的草原上看着蓝蓝的天空，渐渐地睡着了。   
他醒过来的时候，从草地上爬起来，看见不远处有一个声音有点沙哑，容貌英俊的男人在独自唱着庸懒的调调，他身后的吉他手、键盘手和鼓手都低着头放手演奏着，看不清面容。   
那男人的眼睛看着鹿丸背后更远的地方，空洞而自我。   
鹿丸想，这算什么啊。   
他踉跄着站起来，脚突然一软，又坐了下去。   
他摇了摇头，听见鸟儿拍打翅膀的声音。   
抬起头的时候，男人和他的乐队都消失了，他的歌声却在他的耳朵里狂轰滥炸。   
“鹿丸。”   
迷惑着，他突然听见谁在他背后喊他的名字。   
他回过头去，看见宁次站在那里，笑得亲切，让他回想起多年前，初次见面时他纯真的笑颜。   
那时，他问他的名字，他回过头看着他的眼睛，说：“奈良鹿丸。”   
那种感觉，好像已经遗失多年。 

不知道从什么时候开始，宁次很少笑了。   
周末他总会到鹿丸家打游戏，一打就是一天。期间两人很少交谈，只是拼杀，不停地拼杀，试图以此忘记思考。   
他们刚认识的时候，每次都会说很多话，关于双方班上哪个女生哪个老师，关于他们喜欢的音乐。鹿丸用迷你音响放摇滚乐，最喜欢的乐队是ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION，最喜欢的歌是他们的《ラストシーン》。宁次说摇滚太吵了，坚持要把摇滚乐CD换成古典乐。   
鹿丸说，听这种音乐玩游戏还杀得起来吗。   
宁次依然坚持。   
鹿丸说，好吧好吧，真是败给你了。 

五年级的时候鹿丸迷上了电脑游戏。他总是在玩《暗黑破坏神》，还按顺序把每个角色都玩了一遍。   
宁次也试着玩，鹿丸说你可以试试从女巫开始玩，那个角色玩起来最容易上手。   
宁次玩到第二关的最后，杀那个BOSS杀了很久都没有过关。没办法，他只好向鹿丸求救。   
鹿丸说，你应该先用一些减缓它行动速度的招数，然后再放大绝招砍。那虫子的行动速度太快了嘛。先消耗它的精力，再一次解决。   
他又说，像你这样硬碰硬的玩法，谁吃得消啊，以后你玩到打大菠萝更加要挂呢。   
他还说，这招叫“欲擒故纵”，还是很好用的。如果以后你谈恋爱，也可以拿来用用看哦。   
鹿丸一直说一直说，一边示范得起劲，宁次始终没有插嘴。   
最后，鹿丸说，你到底有没有在听啊。   
他回过头，看见宁次已经在他的床上睡着了。   
鹿丸沉默了一下，说，这家伙。   
他找了条毯子给宁次盖上，到厨房去倒可乐。 

鹿丸升上中忍那年。   
天天对宁次说，你太任性了。   
宁次对她扬了扬眉毛，说，轮不到你来教训我。   
她说，你这样迟早要伤害到所有人的，包括你爱的人和爱你的人。   
宁次说，如果你再说，我就对你不客气了。   
天天还想再说什么，宁次马上说，我先走了，你继续练习吧。   
宁次离开训练场的时候，脑子全部是鹿丸的脸。   
他想，他在害怕什么呢。明明都已经分手那么久了，各种特殊迹象还像幽灵一样挥之不去。   
为什么还会去他家打游戏呢，为什么还会继续像没事一样联系着呢。   
宁次想，这算不算是欲擒故纵啊，隐秘地试探开始，然后飞快地结束，以等待下一次热烈开始。   
后来的考试中，宁次失败了。   
宁次想，或许天天是对的。   
他很任性，即便和鹿丸还在一起玩电动，但是远离的心灵却没有为此靠拢。   
宁次本来以为，分手后不久，他们会重新在一起的。   
可是他等了一年，却什么都没有发生。   
鸣人是对的。   
命运是可以改变的。   
那么，失去的东西，也可能永远不会复得。   
想到这里的时候，宁次冷战了一下。 

毕业那年。鹿丸家，两个人在玩PS2。   
鹿丸说，PS3快出了，什么时候一起去买啊。   
鹿丸说，宁次，我希望，你会一直和以前一样自由。   
宁次愣了一下，说，你这算是分手宣言吗？   
鹿丸说，不，是我已经看不见以前的你了。   
宁次说，是么。   
鹿丸说，不肯告诉我是什么原因吗？   
宁次说，什么什么原因？   
鹿丸说，突然沉默，突然很少笑，以前的你到哪里去了？   
宁次说，这和你没有关系吧。   
鹿丸说，没有关系？！你在开什么玩笑？   
宁次说，今天就玩到这里吧。我回去了。   
鹿丸说，喂你给我说清楚再回去！   
宁次说，鹿丸，命运是无法改变的。再见。   
宁次后来想，这次争吵也算是自己做的决定。让鹿丸生气了，然后就玩完了。 

  
宁次升上忍那年。   
宁次已经能够熟练使用八卦掌了，并且开始自己创造招数。   
他还在玩电脑游戏，各种各样的游戏光盘已经积了一个抽屉。   
宁次玩到一种游戏，里面有一种药粉叫化尸粉，凡是撒过这种药粉的尸体都会化成烟尘消失不见。   
每次用的时候，宁次心里都会隐隐作痛。   
果然有什么东西，和那种药粉的作用一样，连骨头都被化成空气。   
那些气息会不会变成呼吸，从此与血液凝结在一起啊。   
宁次想到这里，不禁哆嗦了一下。   
但如果真能如此，那该有多好。   
宁次也有了女朋友。 

宁次升上中忍那年。   
他从训练场走回家的时候，在太平门直街那里看见鹿丸和手鞠在拍拖。   
他假装没有看见，径直走开。   
他回到家的时候觉得自己想找一件东西，他怀疑是丢了的一件东西。   
他开始翻箱倒柜地找，但是怎么也找不到。   
一定是丢了，他想。   
他突然在自己的箱子里看见一张不是古典乐的CD。它很碍眼地放在那里。   
是《ラストシーン》的那张纪念单曲，鹿丸给他的。   
封面上的插画很漂亮，女孩的侧脸很好看，她坐在一个黑洞洞的圆圈里，下面是小小的房子和电线杆。   
盯着那张封面看了一会儿，宁次把它扔进垃圾桶。但是过了一会儿又觉得不对，把它重新捡出来，扔回箱子里。   
是有什么东西丢了，还很多。   
算了，有些东西，放走了就不会回来的。宁次想。   
什么欲擒故纵，简直放屁。 

鹿丸升入上忍那年。   
鹿丸收到一条短消息，内容是：   
“鹿丸，假设时间回到我们五年级，如果什么都没有发生，我们还会一直在一起吗。”   
没有署名。   
鹿丸想了很久，才确定这是宁次发的。   
这个问题应该由我来问才对。他想。   
他回的内容是：   
“你以为，我们都还是少不更事的孩子吗。”   
他甚至不敢按那个号码打个电话过去。他不敢在这个问题上和他对话。   
他已经不敢面对了。   
太麻烦。   
太害怕再受伤。   
过了五分钟，对方又回复了。内容是：   
“你升上忍了，祝贺。” 

宁次进暗部那年。   
鹿丸打电话给宁次，邀请他去看演唱会。   
宁次问，什么类型的？   
鹿丸说，摇滚啊。   
宁次说，哪个乐队？   
鹿丸说，ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION啊，他们终于来了！   
宁次说，就是那个乐队啊。   
鹿丸试探着问，怎么，不想去吗？。   
宁次说，我去啊。   
鹿丸说，恩，你带上天天，到时候手鞠也会来。   
鹿丸继续说，那明天晚上7点一乐拉面店的门口，我爸开车带我们去。   
宁次说，好。   
鹿丸说，那就明天见了。   
宁次说，恩。   
鹿丸说，拜拜。   
宁次说，再见。 

  
我们还可不可以在一起，像很久以前那样呢？   
鹿丸。   
很多年前我放走了你，我以为你会像你告诉我的那一个战术那样，最终回到我的身边的。   
我以为你会了解。   
我还记得，那个战术叫做“欲擒故纵”。   
可是你走了，一走就没有再回来。   
你是朝生暮死的蜉蝣，在我放走你那一天就死去；   
还是四处漂泊的浪人，自一开始就不打算去爱谁。   
告诉我你是谁好吗，在你站在手鞠身边的时候，还是回过头告诉我好吗，像我们初遇时，回过头告诉我你的名字那样。   
我听见你最喜欢的乐队在舞台上歌唱，我看见你站在我前面，和手鞠一起。   
我听见他们唱着《ラストシーン》，是你最喜欢的一首吧。他们的名字是不是叫ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION啊，我记不清了。   
为什么你喜欢摇滚啊，我一直以为你喜欢古典乐，和我一样。   
我可不可以恨你呢，鹿丸。   
你给我的是一场永远只有回忆的爱情。   
为什么要告诉我，欲擒故纵。 

完


	18. 她人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蝎  
> 2005年

蝎子正在海面上漂浮着，他看见一个熟悉的面孔出现在他的视野里，捧起他的脸，似乎要拯救他。那人的双手如此的温暖，蝎子几乎窒息了。他已经有十多年没有感觉到这样的温暖，也觉得自己不可能再感觉得到。正在那一刹那，蝎子发现自己烧了起来，火焰在眼前跳跃着，渐渐地看不清了那人的脸，却连是谁都还未辨别出来。   
蝎子觉得自己那依然肉质的心脏隐痛起来，冥冥之中，谁就要离开自己了。   
1   
蝎子的时间是停滞不前的，停留在他第一次杀人的时刻。此后他就如同死去一般活着，遇见谁谁，熟悉谁谁，都变成一段又一段荒废的情节。   
是的，蝎子看来，他们，她们，还有它们，都无关紧要。   
为了表现自己依然生存，蝎子制作了一个看起来符合自己生理年龄的玩偶愚弄大众，并且愚弄了许多部下。   
可是他已经死了，他比谁都清楚。   
第一次杀了人之后不久，蝎子在晓的地下基地遇见了死神。他与死神签下契约之后，死神竟然答应延缓透支他生命的日期。   
可是他明白，死神也明白，他的肉质心脏和身体都已经死了，除了灵魂，还在苟延残喘。   
2   
在晓组成后不久，蝎子结识了鼬。两种完全不相干的生物竟然有了轻微的撞击，是的，只是轻微而已。   
鼬多少有些被蝎子慑服了，他仿佛看见了蝎子眼睛中一年四季从未停止的大雪，虽然他的声音和常人无异，可鼬还是隐约听见了齿轮喀啦喀啦作响的声音。   
蝎子突然说道，你的观察力确实很敏锐。说话时，他的眼神意味深长。鼬的头发让他想起了一些过去的事情，首先就是他的母亲，唯一曾让他感受到温度的人。蝎子觉得记忆里的温暖有些回升，心脏暖起来了，可除了心脏外的全部零件，和往年一样冰凉。他有些疑惑，怀疑那温暖是否已经冻结了，如此不真切。   
十分想知道真相的鼬，却在那一刻保持了缄默。因为他觉得很冷，那个男人的眼睛，寒冷得让他的骨头的冻结了。   
也就是那样的魔力，让鼬觉得退无可退，只能跟随他，一路前去。鼬突然想到，自己一定是中毒了。那些毒和已经冻结的血液，一同在骨头上深深地扎下了根。   
蝎子对鼬的加入表示欢迎，脸上却没有表情。   
他似乎是有什么想不起来了。曾经做过的母亲木偶，十分的像，可做得再像，也比不上母亲双手的万分之一。母亲和父亲总是出门，很少拥抱蝎子。后来总是拥抱蝎子的是以他们为原形做的木偶，却和他们的尸体一样冰冷。蝎子终究扔了它们。或许他不想随时意识到，如今自己的身体，也和自己的尸体一样凉，抑或它们的存在，已如鸡肋。   
蝎子抬起头看着鼬长长的黑发，想着母亲身高的具体数字。   
确实，想不起来了。   
3   
蝎子从不怀疑，为何鼬能够让自己回想起母亲，而大蛇丸不可以。他记忆里的母亲永远是年轻的，就和他的玩偶一样，长生不死。   
可大蛇丸却是一个总是和死亡做斗争的男人，无聊且冷酷。   
这让他想起他师父，是的，他师父，千代。   
他离开千代的时候，千代还未老到满脸皱纹，当然也不至于年轻如少妇。可她终究老了，老得骨节都快僵硬了，似乎每天都会死去。   
可千代没有死，过了许多许多年都没有死。   
蝎子难免有些愤恨，把自己作为实验品送去傀儡化的是她，向他哭着说对不起的也是她。   
他在离开的那晚对她说，女人就是喜欢做无聊的事情。他对她的温情，只有厌恶。因为她过早表现的冷酷，让他早已失去接受温暖的能力。   
他想了很多次，如果再次遇到千代，是否要杀掉她。   
他空白的脑海里没有答案。   
4  
蝎子已经很多年没有回去了。   
他想，也没有必要回去，早已没有可以留恋的了，不是么。   
可是他还是回了去，把她的儿子带了回来。可他想不起她的名字。   
她在他走之前就嫁了人，生了孩子，然后死了。她的孩子杀了自己的老师，也杀了自己的父亲，然后被他带走了。   
她的面容，蝎子都快忘记了。算是他的师姐，早早地离开了忍者的生活。好在她的儿子，和她长得一模一样，唤醒了蝎子的记忆。   
蝎子记得小时候总是控制不好查克拉的力度，控制不好傀儡招数力度。于是拼命地练习，练到筋疲力尽，太阳下山。师姐会从训练场的另一头走过来，背着蝎子回去，带他去吃饭。师姐很漂亮，是村里少有的美人，功夫也非常好。   
蝎子从出生时起就被内定为傀儡人形计划的指定人选，几乎没有朋友。   
他在研究所醒过来的时候，看见师姐握着他的手，在床边趴着睡着了。可他完全感受不到师姐手心的温度。他大发脾气，毁掉了半个研究所，却没有伤到师姐一丝一毫。师姐站在废墟里，惊恐地看着蝎子张牙舞爪的样子。她从未见过这样的蝎子，也再没有看见。   
后来，理所当然地，她远离了蝎子，并嫁了人。   
再后来，他出逃了。   
她失去了他的消息。   
5  
晓的成员，很少有全部到齐的时候。这一天，一个叫迪达拉的孩子，被蝎子带来了。   
远方亲戚。蝎子说，语气不容置疑。他是青龙。   
鼬瞟了那孩子一眼。瓷器一般精美的孩子，好像轻轻敲击会发出清脆的声响。   
6  
那天夜里，蝎子做了一个梦。   
他梦见自己在回乡的路上，那是一条长长的街，从脚下延伸到山口，山的那一边就是故乡。他不想回去，可脚一刻不停地走着，走了很久很久，还是没有看见尽头。他确定他是回不去了，自离开老师千代那天起，就回不去了，任何人对他的宽容也不能让他重生，回生的忍术对他也成了一种玩笑。   
怎样也回不去了。他沉重地想。早已成了一具行尸走肉，仅此而已。   
他记得，那座山里有千代的私人训练场，以前他总是会到那里去。他记得，这条街曾经很繁华，曾经是砂忍村的中心，如今却落败得空无一人。   
这条街很长，街的尽头，山的脚下，是她的家，他慢慢地看见了，那个依然如记忆里那样美丽的女孩，正在街的尽头等他。他确定那是她，而不是她的孩子。虽然他们那么相似。   
他跑了起来，她的身影依然很遥远，甚至越来越远。   
他终究什么也抓不住。   
蝎子醒了。他看着天花板，脑海里却只剩下一种深深的怅然。他突然觉得，他救不了某个人，所以也不会救他人。他甚至不确定那个某人是谁，他在漫长的岁月里渐渐被磨蚀的记忆，难以苏醒。他是个只懂得毁灭的孩子，几十年过去，依然只是个孩子。   
他小时候，只身在一条很长的街上走着，身后总是狼籍。那条街在哪里，街的尽头是什么，是谁，他都忘记了。   
似乎只是一场互相毁灭与改造的游戏，他一不小心，玩火自焚。   
7  
早晨，蝎子敲开了迪达拉的房门，对着躺在床上还没睡醒的他说：“迪达拉，做我的弟弟吧。”   
迪达拉迷糊着眼睛抬起头看着蝎子，咧开嘴笑道：   
“还是儿子比较好，大叔。”   
蝎子幽幽地笑了。   
完。


	19. 永存与再见

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鼬佐  
> 2005年7月

听鬼鲛说鼬葬在宇智波家的祖坟那边，好像还是他弟弟亲手葬的。估计鬼鲛不会撒谎，难得能在他的祭日来木叶，我打算顺路去看看。   
晓解散了很久，但是我却感觉不到时间的流逝。我的金发也没有变长，身高也没有增加，容貌也还是老样子。只是最近见到鬼鲛，是老了不少，才发现原来已经是第十三年了。   
我和蝎子比较熟，在晓成立之前就认识了。蝎子的尸体被我保存在我和他最初遇见的地方，被整一缸的福尔马林浸泡着，虽然气味很恶心，但是从玻璃的外面看，他还是很美丽的。我从第一次看见他就希望他能够一直这样美丽，或许他也是这么想的，否则也不会修炼长生之术了。  
我对鼬几乎没什么了解。我知道他很讨厌我，他是蝎子最得力的助手，而我是蝎子最难操控的人。他比较隐忍，而我比较不理解他的想法。   
可是有什么办法呢，我遇到他的时候就有一种很微妙的感觉，他身上洋溢着一种古典的美感，介于男女之间，不见杂色的黑发正捍卫着这种感觉。   
后来我听鬼鲛说他有一个弟弟，并且是非常非常地喜欢着。那时我有一种被遗弃的感觉，怎么说呢，类似于嫉妒的东西。   
我依稀记得鼬死时的情景。我在很远的地方看到他被他弟弟的眼睛震慑住了，然后软绵绵地倒了下去。   
瞳术这种东西真的很奇妙，我想鼬一定受了不少苦才最后停止呼吸的吧。   
可是他死的时候没有一点痛苦，脸上只有很安详的表情。   
正是那时，我的鸟儿冲向他，啄下了他的左眼。   
那只眼睛也和蝎子的尸体保存在一个地方，用浓度最高的福尔马林浸泡着。它始终保持着万花筒写轮眼的状态，绯红如血。   
我想不出别的方法，来保存他能够留给我的东西。或者说，是我抢夺来的东西。   
我向鱼丸店的老板打听宇智波家族祖坟的位置，他露出很吃惊的样子，说，没想到现在还有人记得宇智波啊。   
他继续说，自从十几年前宇智波族的最后一个小孩子离开木叶以后，就再也没有人提起宇智波族了，当年的兴盛……   
我看他打算做个长篇大论的回忆，打断他说，那您知道祖坟在哪里吗。   
他点点头，然后说，往东边走十五里，就是了。   
我在路边的花店逛了一圈，可是没有找到椿这种花。服务员告诉我那种花这个季节是没有的，而且也不会在花店里出售。   
于是我就要了一束玫瑰。   
那个地方已经变成荒野了，有一个很大的门，上面雕刻着精细而美丽的花纹。不愧是贵族啊，我想，倒退十几年，这里的气派程度肯定不同凡响。   
本来我想到了那边放下花就走的，可是我发现那里有一个人，背影有些眼熟。   
走进了，我看见他的脚下放着一束椿，惊愕之余，我看清了他的脸。   
怎么会不认得呢，和鼬一样的面容。年龄增长，越发相似了。   
好象是叫佐助吧，鼬是这么喊他的。   
佐助。听到我的声音，他回过头看了我一眼。   
我看见他很平静，好像不认识我一般。然后他把目光停留在我手中的玫瑰上，戏谑地笑了一下。   
说真的，我从来没见过他哥哥或者他笑，真恐怖的笑容，即便没有恶意恐怕也杀气腾腾。   
他似乎不打算理会我，接着就很久没有讲话。   
我正想着怎么开口，他突然说，那颗眼珠现在还好吧。   
我说，当然啦。   
他说，那就好。   
语气和他的目光一样平淡。真没想到，当年那个目光锐利的少年，如今会变得这样平凡。   
或许时间真的有魔力。   
他说，你拿这种花来送给死人啊。   
我说是啊。   
他说，你这个时候再来示爱，是不是太迟了。   
我想，性格还是一点没变啊，只是外表变了。言辞还是这么犀利。   
我说，即便十几年前就说，结果也还是会这样。   
因为他爱你啊，佐助。这句话几乎冲出我的喉咙。   
是么，他说。   
你爱他吗。我问道。   
他说，或许吧。   
我忽然想起很久以前的事情。   
那天鼬很晚回到驻地，那次我和他组队出行。   
他身上酒味非常重，一看到我就扑到我身上开始哭。我第一次看见他哭，也是最后一次。他哭的样子肯定比笑的难看，我以前是这么想的，不过现在就不是了。   
他说，卡卡西，佐助最近过得是不是不好啊……   
他说，我看见他跟着大蛇丸走了，你没有照顾好他……   
他说，我会找你算帐的你知道吗……   
他说，你跟我抢没关系，可是我怕大蛇丸会杀掉佐助啊……   
他说，你知道我又多爱他吗……   
他说，你知道佐助爱我吗……   
他说，你恨我吗……   
为什么要杀了他呢。我又问道，不过，我想他不会回答我的。   
他沉默了很久，说，是他要求的。那时他的表情很扭曲，我想他是想笑的吧，表现一下自己的无畏，可是那种笑容，怎么对得起自己的心呢。   
我刺到他痛处了，而且刺出了血。或许那只是个结痂的疮疤，如今的情况与当初比，只是九牛一毛罢了。   
我说，为什么不反抗呢。不过我想，正因为是他要求的，所以才不会反抗吧。爱这种东西，总是让人盲目。   
他说，你知道什么呢。   
他还是小孩子的脾气。   
我笑了。笑得很没有底气。   
我知道什么呢。我知道鼬的全部资料，我知道鼬的家庭，但是我没有触碰他的内心深处。   
可是你又知道不知道，鼬的灵魂早已死去了呢。他不再爱任何人了，除了你。   
其实鼬是个傻瓜，你知道吗。   
你知道吗。   
良久，他终于说，我先走了。   
我问他，你恨我吗。   
他回过头高傲地瞟了我一眼，回答说，当然。   
我说，那就好了。   
他停顿了很久，突然说道，迪达拉，我发现一件事情。   
说吧。我说。   
你是个混蛋。说完，他淡定地走了。   
你才发现啊。我笑着想。我目送他的背影，渐渐远去。   
他始终不肯再回头。   
他和他哥哥真的很像。我想。除了眼睑下的纹，其他简直一模一样。   
不肯留短发是希望有所区分吧，到现在还是如此。   
可是他最终还是没有发现，他就是他哥哥吧。   
刻意地掩饰始终磨灭不了天性。   
我看见他站的地方，有两只深深的脚印。   
站过很久了吧。我想。   
那墓碑湿漉漉的，好像刚下过雨。   
是谁在哭泣。   
后来我听鬼鲛说，那孩子一直在流浪，做赏金猎人，估计会干这一行干到死吧。   
他早就没有家了，即使木叶的人重新接受他，他也不会愿意在流言蜚语和异样目光中生存的。   
或许两个人，失去了对方依靠，灵魂就不再完整了。   
最后谁活着都是一样的。   
作为对方生命的延续，永存下去。   
Fin.


	20. 关于一个精神病人的一些事情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蝎迪  
> 2005年

楔子，废话很多，无关紧要  
看着医生的诊断书，上面潦草地写着是妄想症，蝎子撇了撇嘴。他走过医院大厅，去药房拿药。一个大瓶子和两个盒子，大瓶子里的药丸一日三次，每次两颗，盒子里的药一天一次，每次一颗。   
“真麻烦。”蝎子举着盒子看着上面的说明，从头到尾读了四遍，还是没有看懂。   
他回到大厅的时候，他注意到有人逆光站在门口，面对着他。他眯了眯眼睛，看清楚了，是老师，二代目。   
“搞得风影都知道了，真是造孽啊。”蝎子喃喃地说，朝着老师走去。   
谁知道风影在想些什么呢，平时很少教学生什么招式，执行任务也不陪着自己小队的人，每天都在中央那里捣鼓着不知名的东西。蝎子每次都作代队长执行任务，还会招来“原来蝎子想当风影”这类白眼。  
蝎子跟风影走着，考虑着退出小队的事。待风影停下脚步的时候，他突然意识到自己来到了中央大楼。   
“老师你带我来这里做什么？”蝎子问道。   
“让你知道一些事，为以后做准备。”风影又开始往前走，传过三层地下室，蝎子来到了机密研究所。灯光幽暗，有点尸体味道的地方。   
蝎子用食指蹭了蹭鼻尖，硬着头皮往前走。   
“你知道你的姐姐为什么会猝死吗？”风影说着，怪腔怪调地。   
门打开了，里面是一个手术台，上面放着一个罐子，后面陈放着各种各样的生物标本，左手边是一个书架，右手边的墙上挂着一张图，画着一个人，身上有很多奇怪的条纹。   
“你知道人柱力吗？蝎子。”风影说着，走向手术台。他指着那个罐子说，“你看。”   
“怎么了？”蝎子问。看不出任何一样的罐子，有点类似香炉。   
“这里面装着一尾。”风影说着，启动了影象装置，一尾的实体样子就出现在罐子上方。   
“这个世界上有九种超自然生物，按能力大小排位，能力越强，尾数越多。”   
“人类的力量控制不了他们，只有一种办法，就是以身体为容器，封印它们。”   
“如果我这么说，你应该懂得你姐姐的死因了吧。”   
风影说着，关闭了影象装置。   
“为成容器而死？”蝎子说着，极力克制自己的情绪。   
“不。”风影走向书架，取下一只卷轴，“是将一尾从她身体取出，才死的。”   
蝎子抓了抓头，笑了起来。“谢谢了。”   
“这个给你。”风影说道，将卷轴递给他，“学会它。”   
“这个是……”蝎子拉开卷轴，刚开口就被打断。   
“傀儡术的最强式。”风影说着，走出了房间。   
“带我来这里就为这，搞什么啊……”蝎子小声说着，突然感觉有什么东西飞过自己的身边。   
他转过身去，却什么都没有看见。 

一，谁的傀儡  
傀儡术是砂之国的独门忍术，能将玩偶玩到极致。女孩子的用法和男孩子的不同，女孩子要多学线技，似乎是手指细长的人才做的了的。男孩子要多学缚术和砂技，对力量的要求很高。   
可蝎子把所有的傀儡术都玩得很好，每一次战斗都像在做游戏，嘴角带着笑容，招招致命。   
风影捉摸他的笑容捉摸了很久，还是没一点头绪。   
对自己的学生，风影总是一知半解的。虽然他有凌驾于前几代后几代风影之上的功夫，却看不透自己的学生。他甚至没有考虑过，告诉蝎子其姐的真正死因，会有什么后果。   
蝎子是个乖孩子。风影这么想着，就把自己毕生所学传授给他，外带一些自己都没有学过的禁术。比如，在机密研究所里他交给蝎子的终极奥义。他自己都没搞明白的，不过他觉得蝎子可以。   
他自己都没做到的长生不老，蝎子做到了――奥义的另外一面，蝎子也领悟到。当然，在蝎子少年时代，他还没有感觉到自己炼成了长生的功夫。   
因为姐姐用的是傀儡术，所以蝎子也用傀儡术。父母早亡，是姐姐把蝎子带大。   
如果不用傀儡术，自己会不会变得更强呢？蝎子没有想过这些问题。   
蝎子对忍术的修习，为的只是好玩，所以面对输或者赢，他都会笑。   
强大也好，弱小也好，并没有什么意义。   
姐姐还活着的时候，他是这么想的。姐姐死了以后，他还是这么想的。   
风影到死后也没有明白，蝎子为什么要杀了自己。   
蝎子不是为了变强而活的，风影不明白。 

二，精神病  
蝎子喜欢下雨天。熟悉他的人都知道。   
风影想那大概是身上沾满了鲜血的缘故，希望雨将自己清洗干净。每个忍者都是这样想的，尤其是在暗部工作的。   
蝎子可不理会风影怎么想。   
姐姐知道雨在砂之国是多么的稀有，每次下雨都带蝎子去村外的山上。长期贫瘠的土地因为突来的雨水侵蚀而泥泞不堪，姐姐的草鞋总是被沾染的脏兮兮的。她从来不打伞，像洗澡一样享受着难得的甘露。蝎子抬头看着姐姐，眼睛总是被雨水滴到。最初蝎子觉得很难受，后来也就习惯了。那时候蝎子的眼睛有被触摸的感觉，看见的也是一丝一丝连成线的雨。   
以后，在多云的天气，蝎子就不自觉地看见雨丝，眼睛也有被触摸的感受。   
“下雨了吗？”蝎子常常会这么想，可是低头看看，地面总是干燥得令人心烦。   
只有下雨才让他的视觉和触觉与常人一样，所以他很喜欢下雨。   
他还会觉得，下雨是姐姐回到他身边了。   
这天没有下雨，可蝎子看见姐姐了，在梦里。他看见姐姐用查克拉凝成了一对翅膀，却在起飞的时候，折断了。姐姐像树叶一样掉了下去，掉进白色的雾中，越变越小。他看见姐姐的眼睛闭上了，好像死去的时候一样没有表情。   
这个梦里没有他自己，只有意识，在旁观着，不插手。   
蝎子的意识回到现实世界的时候，他曾暗暗地想要把这个梦牢牢地记住，可一睁开眼，就什么都忘记了。他不停地在自己的大脑里搜索着什么，看见白茫茫的雾。他想捧起雾中的一张脸，只是一张脸，却如大海捞针。   
总有一天我会把姐姐的脸庞忘记的吧。蝎子想着，下了床。   
他翻开床头柜的抽屉，倒了倒那只药罐，却一粒都没有掉下来。   
“明明还有一粒的。”蝎子呢喃道，把抽屉拉了下来，翻了个底朝天，还是一无所获。   
最后一粒药啊。蝎子想着，把抽屉塞回原处。   
他觉得门外有什么动静，蹑手蹑脚地走到门口，透过门缝往外看着，什么人都没有。   
回过身，突然想起来，医生说过，这盒药吃完就不用再吃了，会有副作用的。   
那，随它去吧。蝎子坐回床上，给自己的脚套上袜子。 

三，羽雾  
蝎子已经有很多年没去精神科看病了。他正四处旅行，逃避砂之国忍者的追捕。   
不知是第几次在别人的屋檐下睡了，天下着雨，他看着对面的章鱼烧铺子，咽下一口口水。在他低下头抱着肩自言自语着什么的时候，一串章鱼烧出现在他的面前。捏着它的是一个老者，眼神很友善，容貌却很骇人，嘴角有一条刀疤，横跨了整张右脸颊。   
“吃吧。”老者说。   
蝎子迟疑了一下，还是抓过章鱼烧啃了起来。   
老者突然问道：“年轻人，你是不是经常做梦呢？”   
蝎子点点头。   
老者又问道：“梦到什么呢？”   
蝎子说：“记不清，每次回忆的时候，总觉得脑子里雾茫茫的一片。”   
“是雾吗？”老者问，“还是说，很类似雾的东西？”   
“让我想想……”蝎子突然就好了脾气，仔细的回忆梦境里的镜头。每次做梦都没有他，每次都是别人在做些什么奇怪的事情，每个人都在白色的东西里，被浸泡着，被侵蚀着。是雾吗？不像是那么柔和的东西……   
“是羽毛？”蝎子突然想起什么。   
“那就是羽毛了。”老者笑了，脸上的皱纹拧成一团，反而显得越发恐怖。   
“它源自哪里，就到哪里去找回它，或许，它能治好你。”说完，老者站了起来，打开伞走了。   
“等等，你怎么知道我有病？”蝎子突然缓过神来，追问道。头一扭，却发现老者已经消失了。   
蝎子的头很痛，晕忽忽地就睡着了。快闭上眼睛的时候他看见有什么东西飞过自己身边，他想那可能是最后一次了。   
他睡着的时候，脑子里的羽毛又疯长了起来，塞满了脑海。 

四，野狗  
蝎子回到了砂之国，踏入了曾经熟悉的土地，却不知道应该做些什么。   
二代已经死去很多年了，老家估计也被拆了重建，祖坟那种地方去了也不会上香，以前的朋友如今看到自己也会咄咄地想抓了自己去邀赏吧。  
他化装成卖艺的人，在街上游荡。   
突然感觉有什么东西飞过自己的身边，他灵敏地扭过头去，捕捉到了那东西。一只白色的小鸟，很小，和蝴蝶一样小，急急地向山那边飞去。   
蝎子意识到了什么，步步紧追，根本没有意识到自己的速度完全暴露了身份。小鸟越飞越快，在前方突然右转，冲进了一间没有关门的破旧小屋。   
蝎子追了进去，刚踏进门口，就与飞出的一大群白鸽撞了个满怀。蝎子用手勉强地挡着，好容易站稳。   
等鸽子全都飞过后，蝎子看见自己面前站着一个长发的小男孩，眼角吊得老高，笑起来邪邪地：“这是我养的鸽子，怎么，不喜欢它们吗？”   
蝎子认清楚了他的脸，脑海中那团白色羽雾里想要捧起的面庞清晰了起来，和男孩一样的眉目与笑脸，真漂亮。   
他不由自主地笑了，回答：“不，很漂亮。”   
他看了一眼少年的眼睛。眼神的差距真大，梦里的眼神像死亡一般冷寂，眼前的眼神婴儿一般清亮。果然，活物与死人，并不仅仅是一口气的差别。   
蝎子离开屋子，皱了皱眉头。外面里三层外三层裹着的佣兵，像女人衣服上的腰带一样紧密。   
他打开多人战使用的丝线，横着推了过去，放倒了一片。他抬了一下头，看见那群鸽子往西边飞，就跟了上去。   
鸽子飞过了山顶，蝎子跟到了悬崖边，一个没踩稳，像树叶一样掉了下去。他伸出丝线想拴住什么，却够不着那些岩石或者树枝。几次失败后，他的大脑又被雾塞满了，腾不出一点空间来思考怎么求生。  
随着“砰”一声，他突然觉得自己掉在了什么东西上面，扭头一看，是一只鸟，样子有些像鸽子，却大了许多倍。   
那个小男孩坐在鸟脖子上，回过头看着蝎子。   
“为什么救我？”蝎子按了按太阳穴，有些晕眩。   
因为对受伤的野狗，我总是同情去了。心里想着这些的时候，男孩笑着说：   
“我叫迪达拉，请多关照。” 

五，稻草人  
路过雾之都的时候，他在市郊看到一片麦田，零零星星地插着几个稻草人。每个稻草人都被小孩子画上了脸，笑得好灿烂。蝎子停了下来，看着它们。   
“怎么了？”迪达拉在前面停了下来，问道。   
“没什么。”蝎子说，“走吧。”   
近来蝎子的不良习惯越来越少，脑子里的羽毛也一天天少下去，留下黑色与红色相间的空间。那些红色的斑点，好象在黑夜中的云朵，非常美丽。   
可是，蝎子很久没有梦见姐姐了。   
阴天的时候，他不会再看见雨丝飘落，抬头的时候也没有了被触摸的感觉。他似乎忘记了以前自己在阴天会感觉到的东西，下雨的时候，脑海里也不会浮现出姐姐的样子。   
他找不到自己了。梦境里似乎连自己的意识也没有了，每个梦都是黑红色的夜空，红色的斑点像云朵一样飘移。   
他醒了。迪达拉睡在临床上，均匀地呼吸着。   
他先是到厕所里去催吐，把晚饭吃的全部都吐了出来，洗了把脸，然后回到房间。站在两张床之间，他犹豫了一下，最后躺到了迪达拉的床上，紧贴着他的脊背，像个孩子一样搂着他的腰。   
很久没有这样的感觉了。他突然想。好像姐姐。   
梦里，他看见绿油油的麦田，中间零星地插着几个稻草人。每个稻草人都笑得很灿烂，一如儿时的自己，和姐姐在麦田里追逐的情景。

六，狼  
蝎子又觉得哪里不爽了。   
他扭了扭脖子，拨弄着盘子里的生鱼片。迪达拉已经在吃第三碗了，他的进食速度真让人倒胃口。服务生的态度是很殷勤，可是门口那个不时往自己这里瞟的少年真令人不快。他带着木叶的护额，木叶标志上有一道划痕。黑色长发，睫毛很长。眼睑下有两条皱纹，像是常年睡眠不足的结果。   
蝎子皱了皱眉，喝下一小盅清酒。   
那少年开始咳嗽了，咳的真凶，像把肺都要咳出来一样。他的咳声中出现了一点浑浊的声音，是一口痰。那口痰在咳嗽的刺激下从他的喉管慢慢升了上来，终于到了嘴边。他向小二要了一张纸，把痰吐在上面。   
蝎子想了一下，向小二要来冰水。   
他抓着那只盛着冰水的杯子，走到那少年的身边。   
“喝下这个吧。”蝎子对他说，“冰水很润喉的。”   
他看了他一眼，接过冰水，呷了一口。   
“没毒的啦！”蝎子说着，一屁股坐在他的对面，“我叫蝎子，你叫什么名字？”   
“我没有义务回答你。”说完，他起身要走。   
“喂喂，等一下嘛。”蝎子说道，“看你也不像是普通的忍者，是S级通缉犯吧？啧啧，这么年轻。”   
少年回过头，看着蝎子。蝎子笑得很险，但不阴。   
“你怎么知道？”少年重新坐了下来，说道。   
“会在自己的护额上划道道的人，绝对不会是个忠心的忍者吧？”蝎子笑了，用食指摸了摸下嘴唇。“说说看，你最近在干什么？我们在旅行，寻找超灵生物。”   
“我也在旅行。”少年说道，“寻找我的前辈。”   
“这样啊。要不要和我们一起，大干一场呢？”   
“不要。”少年很坚决地回答。   
蝎子被他噎住了。真干脆啊，蝎子想。   
“那么，后会有期咯~如果你改变注意，还是可以来找我的。”蝎子笑得很尴尬，站了起来。   
“对了，忘了告诉你。”少年突然说道，“我叫宇智波鼬。”   
蝎子瞥了一眼他的眼睛，如狼一般，空虚而杀意。 

七，幻听  
蝎子不只一次听到一句话：“别碰我。我很脏的。”特别是睡在迪达拉旁边――不是在一张床上，听到的次数特别频繁。不止是迪达拉的声音，还有很多别的，姐姐的，风影的，师兄的，还有一些从来没有听到过的，其中有一个很熟悉的声音最响，也最急切。他仔细地辨别，却想不起来。  
有时候被吵得睡不着了，他睁开眼睛看天花板，声音就停止了。  
相反的，如果他搂着迪达拉睡觉，三秒就能睡着。  
在他发现了这件事后，他就扭捏着一定要和迪达拉一起睡。  
当然，迪达拉是不会拒绝的。他对一切事物都无所谓，除了搞艺术。诚然“一切”只是个修辞手法，那年他第一次看见蝎子，还是有一些触动的。具体是什么就没人清楚了，难说他自己清楚不清楚。  
至于为什么会同意同性的蝎子抱着自己睡觉，他也不能理解。人最难理解的就是自己，尤其像迪达拉这样的孩子。  
对，还只是个毛都没长齐的孩子。  
开始搂着迪达拉睡的第一晚，蝎子很快就睡死过去了。  
他在梦里听见谁说：“别碰我。我很脏的。”他仔细地辨别那声音，可是听不出来。  
他回过头看见，那是儿时的自己。

八，夹竹桃  
第几个夏天来了。   
迪达拉在凌晨醒了，歪着头注视着坐在旁边的树上的蝎子。这个男人给了他无数的灵感，连鸟儿身上机械零部件里也有他的影子。他给所有的作品都加了金属制品，连自己也是。他的微型望远镜和自己的身体妙不可言地融合。蝎子的很多娃娃身上，也有迪达拉做的零件，它们很耐用。   
蝎子和迪达拉大部分时候都住在贫民窟附近的破烂客栈里，那里的价格很便宜。在森林里的时候，如果是冬天，生一堆火就可以让迪达拉睡觉。夏天的时候火都可以不生，迪达拉干脆就睡在树上。可是蝎子不行。他像猫头鹰一样整夜睁着眼睛，常常听到附近有什么人走动的声音。那声音搅得他难以入眠。   
“蝎子，你在想什么？”迪达拉问。   
沉默了很久，蝎子回答说：“我看见夹竹桃了。”   
“夹竹桃？”   
“恩。”   
“老师最喜欢的花，但是因为家乡太干旱了，所以很难大面积种植。”   
蝎子接着说：“我七岁那年，老师他从南方移了一株来养，小心呵护着。”   
“你把它拔了？”迪达拉问道。   
“恩。”蝎子说，声音渐渐小了下去，“我把它送给姐姐了。姐姐收了花，晚上就中毒了。”   
“因为花很漂亮嘛。”迪达拉说，“漂亮的一般都有毒的。”   
“后来老师知道，也没有说我什么，可也再没养过那种花。”   
“你的老师还是很爱护你的吧。”迪达拉靠着树干，疲倦地闭上眼睛，“他怕你再去摘，就不养了。”   
“是么。”蝎子小声应着，把头埋进手臂里。   
“喂，迪达拉，你说，越爱一个人，会不会越恨他？”蝎子突然说道。   
“迪达拉？”蝎子重复了一遍。   
“又睡着了啊。”   
他们中午走出了森林的时候，看见森林的外围种满了夹竹桃，红色和白色的花星星点点。   
蝎子伸手摘了一朵红色的，吃了下去。   
姐姐就是这么中毒的。但是蝎子没有。 

九，什么，不，只是个不好笑的笑话  
迪达拉说，我可以和你做爱吗？我已经十五岁了。   
蝎子说，什么？   
迪达拉说，我可以……   
蝎子打断他，说，不行。   
迪达拉说，为什么？   
蝎子说，因为我感觉不到你的爱。   
迪达拉说，要怎么爱你你才有感觉？我的老天。   
蝎子说，不，他什么也没说。   
然后呢？没有了。   
结，完了  
蝎子后来总是使用傀儡来与周围的人对话，很少显露真面目。   
后来蝎子找到了一干奇怪的人，全部都是S级通缉犯，组织了“晓”，以收集人柱力为乐。   
有个叫迪达拉的少年一直跟着他，始终认为自己比他强，却甘愿做他的部下。   
再后来的事情，就没有记载了。   
也不知道他最后死了没有。  
完。

补充，对于真假性的研究报告  
这些事件，许多是病人妄想出来的。   
楔子是真的，全是真的。   
人物除了无名老者外全是真的。   
梦也全是真的，当然它本身就是虚幻的。   
蝎子无端端看到的东西也大多是假的，比如那只绕着他飞的小鸟。   
谁的傀儡事件中都是真的。   
精神病事件中最后一粒药不存在，其他是真的。   
羽雾事件全是假的。   
野狗事件基本是真实的，而他杀人时用的不是傀儡丝线。   
稻草人事件中的稻草人是假的。   
狼事件基本是真的，只是鼬咳的凶是假的。那小子只是有点咽喉炎，和我一样。   
幻听事件中的幻听当然是假的，其他是真的。而迪达拉确实也对蝎子有意思。   
夹竹桃的事件中，回忆部分是真的，蝎子看见的夹竹桃（森林外围）是假的。   
然后那个笑话是假的。蝎子对爱根本没概念。实际上他们很早就做过了。   
最后那陈述也是假的。反派一定会死，这是废话。   
综上所述，蝎子的妄想症十分的严重。


	21. 刃面

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鼬佐  
> 2005年

鼬最近总在做梦。   
从离开木叶后就不停地做梦，很疲劳，早上经常走神，蝎子只好给他安排晚上的工作。   
然而任务归来，无论多么累，一闭上眼睛后还是会开始做梦。   
【梦一】   
鼬看见自己，是九岁的样子。   
他和他面对面站在血红的海面，四周是绛红色的天空。   
幼年的他看着他，瞳孔是惨淡的血色，用鲜活掩藏着疲惫，不愿开口。   
他看见幼年的他弯下腰去，从血红的海里捞出一把长长的刀，滴着殷红的海水，像蛇一样蜿蜒而下。   
刀很利，他看得出来。它强烈地反射着红色的光，又有一点点敦实的着色，磨制得非常精细，绝对不是新刀。   
那个小小的他吃力地把刀举向天空，然后像下一劈，指向他的眉心。   
他看到刀刃上映着自己衣服上艳红的云朵和黑色的天空，一阵窒息。   
〖生一〗   
鼬到晓时与蝎子过了十招，输了一招。但这一招输得有点尴尬，鼬被定住了手脚。因为不熟悉蝎子的忍术，束手无策。   
蝎子那时邪气地笑了笑，说该做朱雀的人来了。就解了束缚，把朱雀的戒指扔给了他。   
鼬心里暗想，原来晓是个迷信组织。   
拿到晓特制的衣服的前一天晚上，鼬做梦了。   
喘着气醒来时，太阳已经升起来了，亲切地亲吻着他的脸。   
他却伸出手挡住了眼睛，慢慢地调整呼吸。   
【梦二】   
鼬看见卡卡西，是暗部的装扮。   
然后鼬看见自己也穿着暗部的服装，与卡卡西频繁地出入各国诸侯的住所，留下一片尸首扬长而去。   
鼬看不清那每一招每一式，只看见有影子在倒下，又有影子冲了上去。但是每一个冲上去的人都会在离那两人五米开外的地方站住，然后软软地倒了下去，停止了呼吸。   
鼬想起来，止水说过，瞳术是一种看似仁慈实为残忍的着数，能让对方不流一滴血地死去，却也是让对方受尽世间所有至痛而死去。   
鼬在天空中直视年幼的自己的绯红眼睛，不由地晕眩。   
能打败宇智波族人瞳术的人，也只有他们自己而已。   
〖生二〗   
鼬感觉到有些事是很难叙述的。无聊的日子蝎子也没有给他什么事做，然后他发现鬼鲛那只东西和附近的几家妓院酒馆的老板混得很熟，甚至硬把他拉去，说是要他学着享受人生。   
鼬每次都是在那里静静得喝酒，看着周围谄媚的女人，一脸的不屑。   
他知道大多数人都是被美酒和女人打败的，但是他不会。   
晚上他又做了一个梦，是在一个身材绝妙的女人身边做的。他拒绝对她做任何事，却被讥为未开化的孩子。鼬不为所动，那女人就哭哭啼啼地说他瞧不起她，他心里冷冷地嘲笑着那比狗还贱的女人，掀了被子闷头就睡。   
凌晨醒来以后，他就独自走了，也把钱付了干净。   
难得，竟然不是被魇醒的。他皱着眉头，想。   
可是，这个时候醒来，已经变成习惯了。   
【梦三】   
鼬这一次什么都没看见，除了自己。世界是黑色的，除了自己的影子，是白色的。   
静默了一分钟后，他听见远处隐约有一个小姑娘在唱歌，看不见脸，只听见声音。   
那歌声越来越响，也越发清晰。鼬听见那声音中掺杂了成年男子的声音，轻轻的，低低的，却没有间断，不停地吟唱。   
小姑娘的声音清亮甜美，男子的声音沙哑冰冷，两者混合，却是难以忍受的嘈杂。   
突然歌声停了，却在鼬的耳朵里不断回响。   
不堪忍受折磨的鼬，抱着头栽了下去。   
〖生三〗   
晓里什么人都有，从会吃人的到神经病的种种，鼬这样杀了全家的只不过小CASE而已，而鬼鲛，也算是比较正常的人物了。   
很多人都没有正常的作息习惯，乃至每日早上鼬起来刷牙都会让些人看得一惊一乍。   
十个人很少会一起吃饭什么的，好像只有蝎子去找他们，或是偶尔到了某个日子集合一下。   
一群人过日子过得游手好闲，某些人去玩女人，比如鬼鲛，某些人去找帅哥，比如大蛇丸，某些人去找尸体，比如……总之，没有一个有正经目的的。   
重新开始体能训练后的第一个晚上，鼬做梦了。   
醒来后他做的第一件事就是冲进厕所，疯狂地催吐，好象只有把胃里所有的东西都吐出来，才能缓解自己的恶心。   
真恶心。   
为什么要去面对。   
【梦四】   
他看见自己蹲在电线杆上，身后是大而明晰的月亮。   
他依稀记得，那是斩杀全族那天的情景。   
他看见佐助快步奔跑着回家，看见佐助震惊地看着横七竖八地躺在地上的尸体，心口一阵发紧。   
他看见自己快步到了家中，放出万花筒，简单地结果了父母。   
对于母亲的疑问，没有作答。对于父亲的沉默，也是意料之中。   
父亲应该猜到的，鼬想。他是我父亲啊。   
鼬看见佐助跑了进来，看见十四岁的自己对弟弟放出了万花筒，没有一点犹豫。   
他看见佐助趴在地上的样子，想去阻止，却无法动弹。   
对自己无法动弹，对弟弟，更是无能为力。   
鼬痛苦地闭上了眼睛。   
〖生四〗   
在与晓的成员接触的过程中，鼬认识了青。在一众非正常的成员中，稍微正常一些的除了鬼鲛，恐怕就是这女人了。虽然鼬自己也承认青的喜好非常变态，甚至恶心，但是作为同样拥有常人作息习惯的人，鼬还是在她身上找到了一点点的共鸣。   
是这样的，有一天鼬训练结束回去的时候抄了近路，结果发现一个头发很长很艳丽的女人用很不雅观的姿势半躺在一条弄堂里，擦身而过的瞬间，鼬看了那女人一眼，却惊讶地发现，她竟然是青。   
鼬把一身酒气的她带回住所，自己就睡在了隔壁。   
后来凌晨鼬再次被魇醒，惊愕地发现青正坐在床边的凳子上看着他，还换上了他的睡衣。   
你怎么了？鼬平淡说。   
观察你睡觉的样子很有趣啊，青说，眉毛还挑了一下。   
不欢迎就算了。她耸了下肩，站了起来，向门外走去。   
带上门的时候，她笑着说，看来，宇智波，我们还是一样的。毁灭家族，只是为了成为恶人。我们本性，或许并非如此。   
随着木制门关闭时特有的声音响了一下，然后一片寂静。   
鼬按了按太阳穴，轻轻地说，奇怪的女人。   
【梦五】   
鼬看见了。他再一次回到了这场梦最初的地方。   
血红的海面，绛红的天空，对面的人，却换成了佐助。   
瞳色绯红的佐助。   
鼬看见自己的手上握着一把刀，并且握着刀刃。手被刀划了道口子，疼痛被流血时凉凉的快感掩盖。   
刀很锋利，很像鼬第一天梦见的那把。   
他伸出手，把刀递给佐助。   
那刀上留着他的血，一滴一滴地坠入海面。   
佐助接过了刀，刺向鼬。   
刀与肌肤接触的瞬间，画面中断了。   
〖生五〗   
鼬回到木叶的那天看到了佐助，发现他的力量还是和以前一样柔弱，招人怜悯。   
他强硬地克制了自己这种怜悯，将他打成重伤。   
那一刻，他迷惑了。   
为了什么，才会变成现在这样，站在两个截然相反的对立面，四目相对呢。   
【梦死醉生六】   
宇智波家的人，心里都一把刀。   
它深深地插在心口，与血肉含糊不清地一同成长。   
时间越长，刀与肉越发契合，拔出的那一刻就越发痛苦。   
拔得越早，刀就越早被磨砺，刃就越锋利。   
同时，刀刃将一点一点地刮下心上的肉，直到将心割成碎片。   
这把刀，就是他们的血继限界。   
这颗心，就是他们的生命。   
〖完〗


	22. 妖狐本纪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 九摩诃  
> 2003年

从我出生到这个世界上起，父母亲就对我说，你是无敌的。你将是这个世界的王。  
我的九条尾巴僵直地下垂，暗示着潜藏在我身体中的强大力量。  
从此，我便自以为是王。  
不需要对身边的生物友好，只要他们服从。  
我肆意地血腥杀戮，因为我是王。  
从小时侯起，就没有人愿意和我玩，因为我一不顺心就让地面铺满尸体。  
每年都会有祭祀，那时候，万物会来膜拜我们九尾狐一族。  
父亲俯视高台下密密麻麻的动物，背对着我说道：  
在火之国，我们九尾狐一族是唯一，也是最强的异能生物。  
但是，在水之国，雷之国，岩之国和沙之国，或许还有比我们更厉害的异能生物。  
你看到了吗，在下面的子民们，他们是正常的生物，只能按照神制订的生老病死的规律活着。  
而我们的身体汇集了万物的灵气，存在的本身就是奇迹。  
这样的存在超出了神的界限，所以我们被赐予力量的同时受到了最严厉的诅咒。  
你要好好学习本领，保护自己。  
知道了，父亲。  
我似懂非懂地点头。  
我明白杀戮并不是什么好事，但是我的能力让我一伸手就葬下一条冤魂。  
是我的错吗？  
心情不好就到处乱跑，因为体型过大，踩死路边的小动物就像从麋鹿身上撕咬下一块肉一样简单。  
小心啊，儿，不要和那只狐狸做朋友，你会死的。  
妈妈，为什么？  
他随时会杀了你。  
我听到的时候，得意洋洋地狂笑，笑得地动山摇，风云变色。  
二十岁的时候，父亲被木叶的忍者杀害了。  
母亲咬咬牙，强忍着眼泪对我说，你要为父报仇。  
我认真地点点头。  
我这样活过了千年。  
母亲微笑着对我说，你长大了。  
我不再有能力约束你了。  
现在，你可以杀了我，到广大的世界去了。  
你自由了。  
我面无表情地看着那微笑的狐狸，一头老狐狸。  
她丝毫不反抗，安静地横躺在了地上。  
血腥味。  
我看着自己丰满的皮毛，心想我是不是已经比父亲要强了呢。  
如果我比他强，我就是最强的九尾狐了。  
如果我比他强，我就能去报仇了。  
于是我离开了森林，去了父亲去过的木叶忍者村。  
我看见了被母亲说成是妖魔的人类，那些渺小的生物，居然企图伤害我！  
他们向我扔火把，施展什么狗屁忍术，简直是自不量力！  
我愤怒地摧残着那个村子，一心想发泄心中的怒火。  
仇恨？或许有一点吧，不过那时的我，被愤怒冲昏了头。  
后来人群中出现了一位比较有领导力的人，他的银发在月光下飘舞。  
我以为他的忍术也会和那些傻瓜的忍术一样对我无效，只是没想到――  
他带我离开了那个嘈杂的空间，让我见到了死神。  
我的夙敌。  
也是我永远无法战胜的夙敌。  
然后死神夺走了我和他两人的生命，并封印在一个坠地不久的婴儿体内。  
这是什么忍术？  
为了封印你而生的忍术。  
你怎么做到的？竟然能把死神召唤来。  
我把我的生命交给死神，换取足够的力量封印你。  
哼。  
父亲对我说过我们是受诅咒的生物。  
我终于明白为什么他要我好好学习本领。  
我们九尾狐一族虽然逃过了上帝制造的铁规，但是最终仍逃不过死神的长刀。  
我强忍着自己的不满与怨恨，试着冷静地看着那婴儿一点一点长大。  
但我仍不死心地想，要是他能揭开那封印有多好。  
虽然这是不可能的。  
有时我会想起那个封印我的混蛋，不过想想又有什么用，我再也出不去了――不过我永远都不会放弃的。  
你叫什么名字？  
旋涡鸣人。  
……看来是个好名字。  
――END――


	23. 散发如纱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2004-8-2

有种东西无论多久都不会改变，比如空间，比如塑料袋。  
又有种东西随时随地地变化，比如时间，比如爱情。

>>>ONE 疼痛  
残月已上树梢。  
卡卡西邀佐助出去喝酒。  
适值初夏，夜晚微凉。  
卡卡西竟然没有蒙住脸，真不知道他这副样子在街上会接到多少女人的媚眼。  
佐助一时竟说不出话来：“你……”  
卡卡西道：“看呆了？”  
佐助脸红了一下，但是马上恢复了原样：“少自恋了。”这一瞬间卡卡西看得清楚。  
路上，佐助一直沉默。在第五十二个女人对卡卡西侧目之后，他突然开口道：“你想拖我下水？”  
卡卡西不解，道：“什么意思？”  
佐助道：“……未成年人不能喝酒。”  
卡卡西道：“偶尔喝一点没关系的啦。”  
佐助道：“……………………没事找我做什么？”  
卡卡西道：“今天比较无聊啦，想找个人喝酒……鸣人肯定在睡觉，阿斯玛肯定在和夕日约会，我和阿凯又不熟，只好找你咯~”  
佐助知道卡卡西在说谎。卡卡西一向不擅长撒谎。只是，不愿戳穿而已。  
在酒吧里，佐助和卡卡西都感觉到了压力。几乎每个女人在看到卡卡西的同时也会对佐助眨巴眨巴眼睛，卡卡西留意了两三次，笑道：“佐助，看来我要提防你了。”  
佐助不出声。不出声的人，往往有两种。一种是不屑出声，另一种是没有资格出声。显而易见，佐助属于前者。  
对于酒精，佐助的依赖性大过很多人。这点卡卡西竟然一点也不吃惊。虽然刚才还说过未成年人不能饮酒，但是规矩毕竟是人定的。在佐助以极快的速度干掉第一杯威士忌后，卡卡西眉毛也不跳一下地要了第二杯。  
佐助忍不住了，道：“你对我的酒量似乎一点也不吃惊。”  
“当然，”卡卡西看着自己的酒杯，“遗传嘛。”  
佐助半天不响。  
回去的时候，这两个干掉三瓶威士忌的人竟然没有一点醉态。老板在他们干第二瓶的时候就非常惊讶了，当然这惊讶中还带着愉快，他们买的三瓶干脆都免了费。实际上卡卡西的出现给老板带来了大量的生意，老板理所当然要请客。这点上卡卡西非常自信。佐助不以为然。  
许久，佐助道：“那些女人中总归有些好货色，你为什么总是无视他们呢？”  
卡卡西道：“为什么你问这种问题……你只有12岁耶！”  
佐助无语。  
卡卡西又道：“这句话你也应该问问自己，你的处境和我也差不多……”  
佐助攥紧了拳头。  
卡卡西瞟了一眼佐助的手腕，耸耸肩道：“当然，原因有所不同。在我看来她们都比不上她。”  
佐助的拳头放松了。他道：“死了？”  
卡卡西道：“是的。”  
佐助再次沉默。  
卡卡西也不再说话。有些东西，不该记起来。但是卡卡西知道，那些不该记起来的东西，自己从来都没有忘记过。  
过了一会，到了佐助的家，卡卡西突然道：“她们比不上，但你可以。”  
佐助瞪大了眼睛。  
凌晨。佐助的眼睛直钩钩地盯着天花板。他轻道：“你睡了吗？”  
卡卡西道：“还没。”  
佐助道：“老实说，我真怀疑你是不是个好老师。”  
卡卡西道：“怎么说？”  
佐助道：“你教给我很多东西，但也在我身上拿走很多东西。”  
黑暗中，佐助感觉到卡卡西笑了。  
窗外，鸟鸣声无端响起。  
卡卡西突然跳了起来，以最快的速度穿好衣裤，道：“搞什么，半夜三更就召集上忍……”他一边说着一边跳到窗口，突然停了下来。回过头瞥了一眼黑暗中的佐助，道：“对不起。”  
佐助看着那一头银白色的头发从视野中蒸发。  
刹那间，黑夜包容了佐助的悲哀，眼泪已经划过了脖颈。

今天是6月9日。  
如果不是卡卡西在小队任务结束以后马上就找到佐助，估计谁也不知道佐助今天晚上会到哪里去。  
佐助自己也不知道，为什么那个人的生日，记得特别牢。好像神经反射一样的，在完全不知道今天几号的情况下，都可以感觉到今天是那个人的生日。  
或者说，是太疼痛，太在乎。

>>>TWO 伤口 

卡卡西不愿提起这件事情。当然，换成谁谁都不愿意。

卡卡西有一个青梅竹马。他在暗部工作的时候，和那个女孩子在同一小组。另外还有两人，其中一个是宇智波族的带土。  
后来，带土在一次任务中丧生，卡卡西把这归咎为自己当时没有出手相救。其实当时，四个人都身受重伤，卡卡西的左眼接近失明。带土死的时候，他那双血红色的写轮眼直直地盯着卡卡西。  
那双眼睛中的一枚，被植入卡卡西的眼眶。  
原本卡卡西反对，认为这是对死者的不尊重。  
三代目却说：“在这一辈人里，也只有木叶技师你才能够以外族人的身份控制写轮眼。不用推辞，带土泉下有知也会安心的。况且，你不可能永远只用一只眼睛。”  
卡卡西正想说什么，三代目抬手捂住了他的嘴：“别说了。你现在是重伤员，休息要紧。手术会马上开始。”  
从那以后，无论什么集会，卡卡西都会迟到。几乎人人都知道为什么，但是没有人再提起这件事。  
自宇智波家族灭门后，几乎人人都赞叹三代目当时决定得英明。  
卡卡西想，只不过是苟延残喘而已。  
当然，这都是后话。  
之后小组充入新血，又一个宇智波家族的人。不用猜都知道是谁。  
这是事件的起因。  
伊太刀加入半年后。在某个夜晚，他突然带着一身腥味找到了正在练习忍术的卡卡西。  
空气凝固，杀气蔓延。  
卡卡西背对着伊太刀说：“动手之前，你应该告诉我理由。”  
伊太刀说：“因为你的眼睛。”  
万花筒写轮眼对上了移植后的写轮眼。一个女孩冲了出来，挡住了攻势。  
旗木家的天才打败了宇智波家的天才。却名不正言不顺。

后来，这个女孩抢救无效身亡。  
再后来，卡卡西申请退出暗部，小组完全解体。

某日，凌时。  
佐助道：“没想到你对地方还这么挑剔。”  
卡卡西道：“因为你家里有股味道我受不了。”  
佐助道：“味道？我没有感觉。”  
卡卡西道：“……那个人的味道。”  
佐助觉得眼睛很湿，但是他忍着没让它成为现实。  
已经习惯了的东西，不会太在意。   
>>>THREE 散发如纱 

从小，伊太刀身上就有一股很好闻的味道，是荷花的清香。  
母亲说这是遗传来的，没什么好奇怪。但是母亲身上没有这种味道。倒是奶奶身上有。不过，真正闻到过的，恐怕也不多。  
父亲认为，这不是什么好兆头。是啊，女人身上有体香人见人爱，男人就完全不同了。  
而佐助很喜欢这味道。  
像夏天的味道。  
伊太刀从来不剪头发，但是头发也没有长得很长。  
上学的时候，总是伊太刀骑单车，佐助坐在后面。因为伊太刀是哥哥嘛。  
佐助很喜欢搂着哥哥的腰，把脸贴在哥哥的背上，感觉着伊太刀长长的头发轻轻地抚摸自己的脸。  
伊太刀拿自己的弟弟根本没有办法，感觉自己就好像弟弟的妈妈一样。不过，和对其他小孩子不同，伊太刀对弟弟一点也不头痛。  
佐助自己却从来不留头发，头发一长就马上剪掉，勤快得好像刷牙。  
佐助两岁的时候，伊太刀学会了使用写轮眼。族人都为他而骄傲。  
三代目也承认，伊太刀是宇智波族百年一遇的奇葩。  
天才一多，奇才就稀有了。何况是这种生产天才的家族。  
实际上，当事人自己，却一点也不高兴。  
他看着弟弟的眼睛，漆黑的；再看着母亲的眼睛，漆黑的；最后看着父亲的眼睛，也是漆黑的。  
为什么只有自己是特别的呢……  
有什么好高兴。  
佐助倒完全没有感觉到哥哥的不愉快，尽管哥哥在家里的笑容明显比以前少了，但是对弟弟，仍然像以往那样温和与忍耐。  
佐助仍然可以跟着伊太刀进进出出，觉得这样的生活很幸福。不过那都是四岁前的事情了。  
佐助四岁时，伊太刀从忍者学校毕业，并很快升级为中忍。佐助一边替哥哥高兴一边为自己难过，因为再也不能和哥哥一起上学了。  
又过了很长时间，佐助已经习惯于走路上学了。虽然很花时间。  
佐助和伊太刀睡在同一个房间。屋子里总是有股淡淡的清香，就算伊太刀不在也是一样。  
佐助想，这就好像哥哥随时都陪在自己身旁一样。  
有两次，母亲对佐助说，佐助已经长大了，不再是小孩子，不需要和伊太刀一起住了。佐助却大发脾气，这算不算是一点小小的私心呢。  
伊太刀晚上睡觉的时候从来不把头发放下来，总是扎着，一天里也只有早上才梳头，还总是挑在佐助起床前。所以，佐助总是对伊太刀放下头发的样子表现出极大的好奇心――但是，佐助根本不知道伊太刀都在什么时候梳的头。只知道有很散乱的头发顺风飞扬，却想象不出那到底是个什么样子。  
伊太刀梳完头，心情好的话，还会伸手捏捏佐助的脸。  
有时候佐助会做出极其厌恶的表情，伊太刀就会更加用力地捏佐助的脸。  
虽然伊太刀总是喜欢做出一副爱理不理对什么都无所谓的表情，但是佐助最清楚，伊太刀非常喜欢捉弄人。  
受害者当然只有佐助一个。  
其直接结果是，佐助从9岁开始低血压，早起就要发怒，枕头就成了最好的宣泄对象。当然不排除后来宇智波一族灭门一事带给了佐助极大的精神伤害这一可能。  
另外，佐助的床头柜里放的一大堆安定似乎很能说明什么问题。  
实际上伊太刀自一开始就没有杀佐助的打算。  
这让他带给佐助的伤害是双重的。 

>>>FOUR 遗留之地 

伊太刀的酒量好得吓人。卡卡西很早的时候就知道了。  
卡卡西也只是在脑海里有这样的一个概念而已，具体在什么时候知道的，卡卡西自己也记不起来了。  
反正，是很小的时候。  
在伊太刀加入晓之前两个月，卡卡西还遇到过伊太刀。  
当时卡卡西正赶往火之国去完成一个任务。  
伊太刀和卡卡西都在吃饭，伊太刀在墙角，卡卡西则在靠走廊的地方。伊太刀易了容。  
伊太刀起身穿过走廊去结帐的时候，卡卡西突然抬头道：“没想到还会在这里碰到你。”  
伊太刀心里一惊，故作平静道：“抱歉，我不认识你。”  
卡卡西道：“放心，任务没有下达之前，我不会出手。”  
伊太刀觉得没有必要继续掩饰，道：“你对自己似乎很有自信。”  
卡卡西道：“我并不认为我出手就能把你抓回去，但是如果我出手，在场的人都会知道你是谁。”  
伊太刀道：“你变聪明了。”  
卡卡西道：“我从来没有笨过。”  
伊太刀道：“……那我有事要先走了。”  
卡卡西道：“老朋友见面也不多聊一会儿？”  
伊太刀道：“你少来了。难道你忘记了那个女人是谁杀的？”  
卡卡西道：“当然没有。”  
伊太刀道：“……我是不会道歉的。”  
卡卡西道：“我没有那么要求过……况且，她太傻了。”  
伊太刀道：“这么说自己的救命恩人似乎不太礼貌。”  
卡卡西道：“……无所谓。她选择的路，我无权干涉。”  
伊太刀看着卡卡西的眼睛，沉默了半分钟，终于开口道：“不过，有个东西就送给你了。”  
卡卡西道：“什么东西？”  
伊太刀道：“你会知道的。”  
说罢，伊太刀抬腿走了。  
“是一个可能会给你带来一些麻烦的……小猫……”  
故意压低的声音，传到了卡卡西的耳朵里。后面还有一句，因为距离太远，卡卡西没有听清。  
现在，卡卡西猜到了伊太刀还想说些什么。  
“………………只不过，那只小猫，将永远也不会完全属于你。”

是佐助心底始终为某人保存的自留地。

――the end――


	24. 清甜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鼬佐  
> 2005年

他想就这样一直坐到天黑，但是伤口不允许。退后一步，血只是妖娆地顺着指尖下坠而已。佐助知道，神社前的台阶总是长得让人没有离开的勇气。  
他抬起头看天空，没有鸟儿飞过。他突然记起来，除了那个人，没有人会注意自己伤口的深度。  
他又想，如果千鸟指的是来带他走的一千只鸟，面对它们，他还是会选择留下。  
为什么呢。

【你要的东西我永远都给不了你】

鼬突然发现自己词穷。  
自从离开木叶后就开始失去语言表达能力。脱离了一直想脱离的家族，鼬的轻松上却有着一层负担。为了让自己不去想那些事，鼬加入了晓。当然，那个来说服他的人的口水已经足够让他厌烦了。  
既然不知道怎么说就干脆不说了吧。他想。那……是不是不知道怎么解决麻烦就干脆不去想了呢。  
鼬心里苦苦地笑。他知道怎么走下一步，但是他下不了决心。  
在酒桌边，他闭上了眼睛。脑海里浮现起以前的事。  
很多事。最清晰的发生在弟弟满月的时候。  
妈妈小心翼翼地捧着弟弟，他知道孩子总是母亲最珍贵的东西。  
他垫起脚尖，靠近他弟弟。弟弟醒着。  
弟弟粉嫩的小脸蛋转过来对着他。暗海蓝色的瞳很漂亮。  
弟弟笑了。他也笑了。他想他想象不出更纯洁的表情。  
弟弟伸出小手想要抱抱。他却后退了。  
妈妈说，不想抱抱吗？  
他摇了摇头。  
鼬现在才想起来，自己太怕自己会伤到他。  
他怕他的笨拙和任性，会让玻璃在瞬间破碎。

〖为什么我执迷不悟〗

“你知道为什么我选择留下吗。”  
佐助闭上眼睛，靠在台阶上，轻轻地问近旁的卡卡西。  
指尖的鲜血还在不停地流。  
卡卡西犹豫了。他犹豫着是不是打断他，尽快带他去医院。但是他想知道下文。虽然早就猜到了，但是想听他亲口说出来。  
他不甘心。他知道他心里永远都不甘心。  
佐助喃喃地笑了。“因为这样，他可以更轻易地找到我。”佐助的脑海里浮现的全部都是以前的事情。  
在学校被手里剑划伤，在医务室随便包扎了一下，回到家后又开始流血。  
哥哥就亲自帮他包扎。  
他原本以为哥哥会责备自己又给他添麻烦。  
但是那一次，哥哥只是淡淡地说，下次一定要小心。  
佐助现在才懂。他记起来，哥哥那眼神，除了温存还是温存。  
“你知道，我希望他找到我。”佐助说着句话的时候，眼睛已经没有办法睁开了。

【如果换成是我，你会不会答应】

鼬最近有点烦。一年多了，忍术的长进并不能使自己沉静下来。  
好象是必然的，两年里自己几乎都没怎么想起那个小鬼，最近却总是在想，无论怎么克制都会想。  
再过三天，是弟弟生日吧。就要十六岁了。两年里他总是拒绝见弟弟。即便是遇见，也会将自己隐藏好，不让弟弟看到。  
他知道自己的悲哀。即使近在咫尺，弟弟也感觉不到自己的气息。  
果然是隔的时间太久了，什么都忘记了么。  
这一次要不要去见他呢。  
鼬给自己倒了一杯茶，慢慢地晃着茶杯。他并没有意识到自己的行为有多奇怪。  
他知道自己想见他。  
他也想知道，他会不会跟他走。  
他知道他不恨他。  
他恨不起。

〖既然你知道结局，为什么还想从我口中得到答案〗

佐助十六岁了。  
就这么磕磕碰碰，简简单单十六岁了。  
小樱送的酥饼，鸣人给的拉面票，卡卡西给的水晶球。  
好象还少了什么。佐助把礼物摆在桌子上，然后靠在椅背上欣赏它们。  
他没有开灯。穿过黑暗看着那些证明情谊的东西，他还是觉得……  
是少了点什么。  
但是佐助不知道这个缺口是不是会有人来填补。  
他一直都不敢确定，他怕他会猜错。  
他不知道自己这个样子魂不守舍，还好没有人看到。  
都很寂静，和平常一样。  
他不确定自己是不是在等待。  
一分一秒过去了，佐助的意识开始模糊。  
朦胧中来了一个人，黑色的风衣上印着红云。  
黑色的头发。冰凉地触碰到了自己的脸。  
佐助什么都记不起来了。  
脑海里浮现出自己最想见的人的脸，然而刹那间，一切又消失了。

【早就对你说，回忆就像打针，打的时候痛，之后就什么都没有了】

鼬什么都没做就回去了。好象什么都没发生一样就回去了。  
或许他什么都没做吧，他是这么想的。也没想过要留下什么。  
他犹豫了。  
那时候佐助睡得很迷糊。表情沮丧地靠在椅背上睡了。  
他突然想，将他留下，或许也是一个很好的选择。但是他不确定自己到底有没有决定改变主意。  
他找来了毯子盖在他身上，什么都没做，甚至没有发出半点杀气。他知道那样可以在第一时间将他唤醒。  
他很用力地把注意力从佐助身上移开。房间很简单。几乎什么多余的东西。  
很快他注意到对着窗的墙柜里摆放的那些东西。  
妈妈送给佐助的团扇，学校的奖状，爸爸送给佐助的团扇家苦无。  
还有很多零碎。他想，可能是佐助下忍时别人送的东西吧。  
不过，没有亲戚朋友，又有谁会送他东西呢。  
桌上那些东西，可能是朋友送的吧。好象还有卡卡西的字条什么的。  
他很快注意到一个很眼熟的东西。  
一只碗。上面盖有一点点的灰尘，隐约看得清上面的花纹。  
很漂亮的一只碗，是雾都的一流工匠制作的。  
鼬的嘴角出现一抹笑容。难得没有讽刺与不屑的笑容。  
是他送的。这么久了，竟然还摆在这么显眼的位置。

〖那我想，我是在打点滴〗

佐助的梦开始回忆。  
那些他以为可以藏在心底的事，猛然涌了出来。  
原来梦里一切都可以不改变。  
清晨醒来之后到了一楼等早餐。  
他看见七岁的自己。  
哥哥安静地坐在旁边，慢慢地喝着碗里的汤。黑色的头发明晰地盖住前额。他看到，那时候哥哥的头发只是刚刚好能扎起来。  
妈妈盛好绿豆汤递了过来。碗很特别，上面印了黑白分明的浮世绘，很传统的味道。质感也很特别，像是遥远的外国才有的釉质。  
今天是你生日哦。妈妈说。生日快乐！  
恩！他看到年幼的自己高兴地应了一声。谢谢妈妈！  
他还看到，鼬轻微地瞟了那时的自己一眼。怜惜。真的还是怜惜。  
恩……妈妈，这个碗好特别……是爸爸带回来的吗？  
不是，是你哥哥带回来的。  
哥哥？小佐助把目光转向鼬，鼬却不看他一眼。  
送给你。干净地回答。没有任何粘性。  
谢谢哥哥！小佐助的心情还是那么好。  
鼬突然笑了。单纯的弟弟。  
佐助看着那一碗绿豆汤，嘴唇里忆起它的味道。  
很清甜。余味很淡的清甜。  
佐助记得那一天自己很高兴，很快就吃完早饭出去修行了。  
那碗被好好地收在柜子里面。  
佐助只用过一次。  
只一次。  
后来拿出来擦过几次。每次碰到那微凉的碗边，心都疼得不行。  
已经很久没有擦了吧。

【傻弟弟。】

鼬离开了墙柜，回到佐助的身边。  
他突然记起来自己应该做一件事。  
他靠到佐助耳边，轻轻地说：  
佐助，明年，我来带你走。

佐助想自己不用继续留下了。  
因为，能带他走的人已经来了。

〖The End〗


End file.
